Reconnections
by jjflap2
Summary: Thomas and Abel learn about their family history
1. Chapter 1

Tara watched out the window , her two sons facing each other, one an almost exact replica of Jax, at 19, and Thomas, shorter with the same build, but with her own dark hair. Tara had grown up an only child, so as the boys clashed from early on, this was a new experience about sibling rivalry. It was difficult not intervening at moments like this, but Jax reminded her that it was simpler to deal with this just as he had when MC members had an issue with another- They had to settle it themselves. Jax taught both boys how to fight each other fairly, then let the two scrap it out -This usually led to victory for Abel. What was interesting to see now,was that as Thomas grew , so did his skills at getting the best of his older brother, which also left each opponent a little more bloody. What pissed her off the most today was the trashing of the kitchen that resulted from it. Eight year old Emily still remembered Mommy turning the hose on both of the boys, as they battled each other in the front of the house earlier that month. Both were both bloody and bruised, but Jax was still adamant on letting them deal with their differences.

Bumping her from behind, Jax stood without his shirt, face still damp from cleaning up his beard with trace amounts of foam near his ears- she turned to face him, pulled her body against his, forgetting momentarily that the boys were ready to kill each other in the front yard. He responded by softly grinding against her, but still looking outside at the same time.

"Still standing..." he mused, then " they still gotta be dickheads about everything..."

Tara turned to watch the boys start shoving each other, with some alarm. "Whats it about this time?" she sighed.

The sling in his way, Abel ripped it off, his shoulder dark with bruises, and still very sore-He threw it in Thomas's face.

"What, u gonna kick my ass? HUH? What the fuck?" he yelled, shoving his brother backwards sharply.

"Hey FUCK YOU dikwipe, you're the one being an asshole!" Thomas yelled, matching his brothers force with a noticed Abel lost his balance for a second.

Abel charged Thomas and tackled him, landing both of them on the of the boys grappled, and punched each other until Abel managed to get a headlock on the younger Teller. Finally, after he was wondering if he was actually killing him, he felt the three taps on the shoulder, and let go. Both were practically gasping for air, when each stood up to face each other.

"You been a total shithead since i told you I got Zenith pregnant, I mean ( Thomas gasped for air) you and Megan screw all the time whenever you want, and I do it one fucking time and...and there's another person! I made another person, and nothings the same!"

Abel watched his younger brothers face crumble, and suddenly felt like crap. Thomas was clearly freaking out about getting his girlfriend pregnant accidentally, and he was only 15 years old.

"Dude, chill the fuck out , ok? " he grabbed Thomas's arm- "You're not the first guy that's gotten burned this way! Dad did the same thing when we lived out in California, with my Mom too! I almost died cause I had something wrong with my heart, and Ma took care of it"

That got his brothers attention. "What the hell are you talking about? You're full of shit!"

Abel gave him a gentle shove. " Like hell - Dad was in his twenties, Wendy told me a lot of stuff when I went to see her the first time, when I was sixteen. Remember when Dad let me fly out there for my birthday?" He paused to let this sink in. " And I found out a lot of other shit too, you won't believe half of it- so quit being such a little bitch, man it up, and handle your shit, ok? I'll tell you the rest if you help me clean up the crap you fucked up in the kitchen" He turned and started walking back to the house, wondering why Mom was staring at them from the window. Thomas followed, suddenly himself again , and began pestering him with questions.

"What the fuck, tell me now. I don't remember anything about California, where did we live? What did Dad do out there? How did he hook up with Mom? Hey wait up, dude"

Abel stopped at the door- "Will you shut the hell UP? " I'm not sure I shoulda told you this , and I don't need Dad on my case more than he is now- Damn, youre a pain in the ass!"

Chapter 2

Tara watched the two boys as they righted the kitchen table, sipping coffee and letting her thoughts drift . It was a little unnerving to realize how far things had progressed since that late night phone call from Nero some fifteen years back. Gemma's death from a heart attack had changed everyone's direction, and Tara could vividly recall the night after the funeral, when Jax let Opie talk him into taking a road trip to the east coast- and Tara decided she and Donna would come along. The four of them sat around the dining room table, slightly buzzed from a couple of joints, studying an old road atlas that had belonged to J T. Their destination , Opie pointed out, would be where his delivery contact for the club lived, a place called Potlicker Flats, in Pennsylvania. She never understood how names of towns evolved- Charming was anything but that, and Potlicker Flats... well, that would be interesting. Then Jax pointed out the borough of Bloody Run, which he found intriguing . Eventually along with his wife, he decided to settle there, near Opie and Donna.

Then, there was Gemma's will, which left the business, and property to both Opie and Jax. The sale of that to members of the MC left both young families well off enough to begin life somewhere anew, something Wendy would later refer to as a Geographical Cure. Opie had his eye on a small tree service company that a friend of Ryan was failing at, and now he had some capital to buy him out- Jax was relieved to begin life fresh with Tara and their boys, so He and Opie opened a new Automotive and Bike repair shop that became Teller n Sons. Both businesses were slow in the beginning, but perseverance paid off, the garage now just able to keep up with customer demands, and a contract with some Utility companies for Opies tree trucks to contend with. As for herself, Tara was comfortable with her practice at the Towns hospital, and dealing with her family- eight years later their daughter Emily was born, and Jax could not have been happier. She eventually came to love the Borough of Bloody Run, named after a Civil War battle fought by a creek that ran through it, turning red from the lifeblood of union and confederate soldiers. The local townspeople were always at odds over changing the name of the Borough to Everett, even to this day, so it remained Bloody Run.

The only odd surprise came to Tara from Gemma, when she inherited the Cadillac S U V. Jax retrieved it the day after the funeral, and advised his wife to make sure the vehicle was completely cleaned before selling it- Tara laughingly found a half brick of cocaine, two guns, and a small cache of bills hidden under the rear seat, along with a note from the now dead owner.

" Here is some pocket change for you sweetie- Keep the guns too, but if there is anymore coke left, give it to Chibbs- He'll know what to do with it- I underestimated you in the end- you're a tough little gash, so take care of my grandsons and get them out of this shit hole of a town! "

She gave the coke to Chibbs, but said nothing about the two Glocks, or the cash...Gemma must have known her time was close.

Jax and Thomas interrupted her reverie - "Whatcha thinkin about?" Jax asked.

"Oh- Nothing ...nothing, Babe. Are you two going to meet the Baby Momas MOMA now? " she joked, but still pissed off at the younger son. She was not ready for the title of Grandmother, and was wondering about the future of the young parents to be.

"Yep ! She doesn't know yet either !" Jax grabbed Thomas playfully on the shoulder. His son had an ashen expression on his face, which seemed to give Jax some sort of grim satisfaction. " You Ready? "

"Yea" Thomas managed to mumble, head down. He had no idea how this was going to play out with Zeniths Mom at all, and was grateful her father was long out of the picture . He was also distracted by two pictures his older brother showed him just minutes before, and the quick conversation that followed.

"What the FUCK?" he was looking at the ipad- A clear image of Jax, shirtless, glistening with sweat, and a wicked expression of ...victory, he wondered...he noted his Dad had his fists wrapped like he might have been in a fight, but he wasn't certain..." This is Dad? Where is this? Was he fighting? " He looked at Abel, who grinned.

"Look at this one dude, its fucked up!" His brother swiped the screen. Thomas examined the pic, recognising his much younger Mom, and Donna, sitting at some sort of picnic table. A couple of guns, (glocks, maybe?) a few stacks of money, and two opened bottles of liquor. Off to the side stood his Dad , Opie, and some guy with a goatee and wavy hair. They seemed to be in deep discussion.

"Is that a knife on Dad? Whats he wearing? Is that a Bushmaster rifle that other dudes holding? Lookit Opie, whats that on his head? What's that say on their vests? "


	2. Chapter 3

Thomas stood at the shop workbench slowly filing teeth on saw chains, which seemed the most boring job he could think of, while Abel struggled with Opie in the next garage bay, reinstalling a motor on one of the bucket trucks.

The meeting with Zeniths mother, Mrs Cruthers, started off kind of unsettling, only because her daughter had not discussed anything with her before this-After the shock, tears and anger wore off, things went smoothly. This new job was something else though….

Late that afternoon, they were on their way home in Abels battered Corolla , and Thomas was eager to find out more about the images he had seen that morning.

"It was a really strange trip that summer" Abel began. " I still feel weird calling her Mom, even if she is my birth Mom-I don't know jack about her, except she's been clean for almost 15 years, and is a substance abuse counselor. She took me to Disneyland too, we spent a whole day there ! Said she owed me that…" he smiled, and shook his head .

"Where does she live?" Thomas asked

"On a Ranch near some place called Gilroy, she's married to some older dude " Abel turned up their gravel road, gunning the motor and fishtailing all over the place.

"So he's your step dad?"

" Yea, I guess…and they got two kids too, my step brother and step sister" he finished as the ancient Toyota slid around the curve. He loved scaring the crap out of his little brother.

"What's he like? Your …step Dad?" Thomas was clenching the seat.

" He's ok….dude, what was so strange is how he said I'm so much like Dad, and kept wanting to know what its like where we live here n shit" Abel slid the vehicle sideways around next curve, as the house came into view, and then skidded to a stop in front of it as Thomas grabbed the "Oh SHIT " handle above the window.

"He wouldn't say how he knew or met Dad….or Mom-Tara I mean….then he started talking about our Grandma…..and I can remember _her_ …. Sort of…" he trailed off looking out his side window.

"How big is the ranch? Does he have livestock n shit?"

Abel seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. "Yea, some horses n cattle n shit. Lets go in, I wanna get something.."

Tara , alerted by the sound of Abels car, glanced outside as the two grime covered boys jumped out, bounding towards the front step. She hated the ugly junker, and had to admit the house was so peaceful with both of them working now.

Thomas watched his brother dig through one of the desk drawers they shared in their bedroom. Abel then held up a worn sheath, with a knife in it. Suddenly he recognized it as the same knife his Dad wore in the picture.

"Fuck , we use that to gut the deer we get every year " Thomas regarded the knife as if it were now an ancient relic.

" Yea, Dad said I could find a better use for it when he gave it to me …I was ten, I think…"


	3. Goin t Skillets

Abel examined the tattoo on his chest, and decided the location was perfect, the design simple and to the point-a small heart with the name, Jennifer-Marie, and three teardrops that dripped from it- he liked the fact it would be over his heart for the rest of his life. Stepping back from the reflection, he assessed things- yea, he did look a lot like his dad, remembering that one picture, only his dad had little more weight . Lifting weights down at the garage was helping him to gain definition and some bulk though, and he could see a the cut of his six-pack…..well a six pack of light , at least.

"Wish my beard will really kick in…" he thought, rubbing the sandy but lean growth on his face. The image of a cheetah, wiry and lean , gracefully poised on his left bicep, also freshly colored in. While his mom was angry with the tattoo in general, she was relieved it represented life and beauty, not death, and horror. " Dads covered with the shit, so maybe that's why " he thought to himself, thinking of the huge illustration on Jaxs' back. "Looks like a hell of a cover though…"

"Hey, can you gimme a ride down to the diner? Zenith closes tonight." Thomas walked in the bedroom.

"Yea, sure…" His brother absently answered, still looking in the mirror, then putting on a black t shirt. "So what happened at her Moms? What did she say? "

Thomas looked very uneasy and answered.

Out in the kitchen, Tara was starring wide eyed at Jax .

"Cut off his BALLS? She said that? " she had visions of Gemma in her mind, and wondered what brought the quiet and frightened mother to that. She also felt someone else was on her side attitude wise. Tara sat down at the table, wondering what else to expect, remembering the same woman who was treated for severe physical abuse from her husband two years ago.

Leaning against the refrigerator, Jax was hard pressed not to grin, and laugh. He didn't feel that Thomas was treated badly, or unfairly-He actually expected Mrs Cruthers to say or do anything, and warned his son of that fact on the way over, and to suck it up. The inevitable verbal beating the younger son received was soundly earned, and only the beginning of many to come, he was sure.

Mrs Cruthers also knew of the reputation that followed Jax and Tara from the west coast, or at least believed what she had heard. She knew how those kinds of families took care of each other, so Zenith was in capable hands.

Tara wanted no part of the responsibility, so another Physician was recommended- Dr Jean Ryland, and the necessary arrangements were put in place for appointments that next week.

"Yea, she was pretty angry…Guess I cant blame her, what will we do if that happens to Em?" he looked at his wife questioningly. " I wont cut off his nuts, I'll just kill the fucker!"

Tara thought about this. " No, that's going to be after I cut HIS balls of!" she smiled, brandishing a kitchen knife.

The Corolla zipped down the gravel n dirt road, with Abel laughing at his little brother." Dude, she wanted your nutz, thats pretty sick! My nutless lil bro! Im gonna call you nutless from now on!" He yanked the wheel sharply, executing a perfect drift around the final curve, throwing Thomas against the door, gripping the oh shit handle with both hands, knuckles white.

Abel was also thinking about Megan. She would know today if her application to a campus out in California was accepted. Since the miscarriage of their daughter last month, things had been strained between the two, and she was waiting at Skillets diner too. He also wondered if his mom and dad found out about it, and considered talking to his Dad- thanks to his dumb-ass little bro….


	4. Chapter 4

" Yo, Spider Boy ! "

Abel glanced towards the Diner entrance, at two other co-workers, obviously drunk. The term referred to Abels' uncanny ability to climb most any tree, let alone set cables and gear-His climber certification exam was next week .

"Skeeter Fitz, I thought you on probation, you sure oughta be getting your ass home!" bellowed an elder woman, order pad in her hand. The two young men ducked back out the door.

"Darryl , two more chili bowls, no cheese"

"Thanks Skillet" Thomas smiled up at the gravelly voiced waitress. She glared back .

"You listen to me good, boy- I hear any shit about u mistreating that girl, you don't do right by her, and I'll have your dick on a platter-you read me boy?"

Abel just managed to cough loudly and hide his face, while Megan stared.

"Sure, Skillet…." Thomas meekly responded, caught off guard, his face frozen.

"How you feelin, Dolly?" she turned to Megan

"I'm good, thanks Skillet….um…could I have some sweet tea, and ice water?"

"Sure, Dolly….Zenith, you got fifteen minutes , so come rest a bit."

Word gets around fast, thought Thomas, as the ancient waitress gave him a look, then shuffled back to the kitchen.

"Lets sit over there" Megan urged Abel, and Thomas noted the expression of his brothers face. Nope, not good he thought.

His concentration faded as Zenith slid closer to him in the booth….

An hour later, Abel faced a tearful Megan outside.

"I'm going, Abel… you have no say, I'm going- I want some space, and I want to be alone, and I want time. So get over it and quit being an ass-"

"OK OK I'm letting go…" he didn't know what else to say, as she pushed him backwards once more, then walked towards her car.

He was still standing there when Thomas came out of the diner.

"Lets go home, dude" he gently nudged his brother towards the Corolla.

They were both silent on the trip home, as Abel calmly drove up the dirt road to the house.

His parents faced him alone after breakfast next morning, for a few silent minutes.

"I know about your kid" Jax quietly spoke. He noticed the muscles twitch in his sons neck, his face set. " Its gonna suck, its gonna hurt, and you got no choice but to get through it."

"Its ok to let her go right now, sweetheart, she needs time to heal herself too-you cant hold that against her, and she needs it!" Tara's heart ached for Abel, and she leaned over to hug him. Doing so, she felt him tremble slightly.

"I'm upset you didn't tell us, buddy…You see what's going on with your little brother, but its not like we threw him out in the street." Jax added.

Tara hugged him harder, felt him involuntarily choke back a couple breaths, and finally the dam broke. Abel felt his Mom and Dad hug him harder, as he sobbed. He lost his daughter at two months, and now Megan.

It all sucked, but he wondered about visiting Wendy at the ranch. What harm could that do? Gilroy was close to San Rafael, right?

"What's _redwood original ?"_ Thomas was hunched over an old drafting table in their room, trying to figure out the small patch on the vest. He had made several sketches already, and was drawing a sort of cartoonish figure of his Dad from that.

" I was wondering about chewing tobacco, or maybe snuff" his brother replied, checking out the cheetah on his arm. It was healing nicely. He had a few more images to show Thomas, and picked up his ipad. "Check this out"

"Who the hell is THAT?" Thomas was looking at another man, heavyset, but muscular, with a short white goatee. The shape of this dudes face reminded him of an ape he saw at the zoo when he was younger. He looked like he was eating dinner." Damn, he is one fucked up looking old man!"

Abel started to grin. "That's our Grandfather! Hey, do me a favor, tell Opie Im sick, when you go in tomorrow, ok?"


	5. Chapter 5

After what seemed like forever to Thomas, work stopped for a ten minute break. Hot, dirty, and aggravated, he sat down against a black pine and checked his phone-

Z- where u now

Tommy- somewhere off shadyside drive where u

Z- dr with mom

Tommy-Ryland?

Z -yea mom bein a bitch

Tommy-dad bein a dik ax where abel I said sick, abels not home idk where

Tommy -miss u L

Z -miss u L can I come over after shift

Tommy -yea u talk t donna?

Z - yep J I can start in office at garage in 2 weeks

Z - why is ur dad a dik

Tommy - wants t know y I cover for bro, no climber today, he n

Opie climbing dad almost fell lmao lololol

Z - I like ur dad

Tommy -dikhead tday opie keep askin where Abel too gotta go

Z - lolol ok ttultr

"Get off your ass Tommy, breaks over-and wear your damn safety goggles!" Opie was still pissed off at Abel, so Thomas seemed the logical target for abuse. The phone beeped again.

Bro -sup?

Tommy -wtf! Where u at

Bro -goin somewhere for while

Tommy-dude im bitched out by ope n dad

Bro -deal with it

Tommy-dude I covered n now u burn me ima fuk u up dads bein a dik n ope too fuk u

Bro - grow a pair dude

Opies huge hand grabbed the phone, startling Thomas.

"Get goin, or Im gonna plant my boot so far up your ass you'll clean it when u eat lunch-the fucks goin on with you today?"

Handing him his phone, Opie walked off.

All Thomas could think of was his brother after that…


	6. Chapter 6

As Opie handed Thomas the phone, Abel texted back -"lm on my way dude" and then sent a smiley emoticon.

The Corolla was cruising on I-80, westward through Joliet, towards Iowa City…according to his GPS, this was the most direct route, ending in San Francisco. Once he crossed the California state line, he would refocus towards Gilroy. Right now, the open road relaxed his mind, and soon he felt free of home, and heading towards some answers to vague questions of his childhood-

Awakening at noon, Lauren Watts reached for the plastic cup on the night stand, and swallowed the remaining whiskey. The warmth began to spread, dulling the ache in her temples, and she blinked her eyes, noticing the he had already left . Rat was probably called to Church unexpectedly. Dressing quickly, she suddenly paused , looking in the mirror. At 5' 11, she carried herself with confidence, remembering when she was 14, and already attracting attention from the opposite sex. After her Step Father threw her out of her mothers house at sixteen, she was already well educated. She met a hooker named Dawn that night, and later that week was "working" with her. By age 19, she had hooked up with a prospect for The Sons of Anarchy, and four years after that, was now involved with Rat, the new VP. In hopes that things would soon go south for him and Brook, Lauren kept close with Rat, pushing herself between them.

Tina , another croweater, returned. Not as attractive body wise, and a bit shorter than Lauren, the two had their own relationship going, if only for sex, and she surprised Rat the night before by making the twosome into a three for all.

"Your man needs ya"

"Damn, what for? More pussy?" she wondered that herself and Tina were awake and standing, considering the work over they gave Rat last night. Hopefully she would be on another delivery for the club, as these long trips paid off well, in cash, and recognition -would she even last the whooping if she chose to prospect?

"Its up in Lovelock, where you went last time, Babe. Just a quick sale, OK? Mona will let you crash there, but I need ya back asap, so get going now, ok?" Rat spoke with business like tones, though still remembering the night before. "Take the blue Chevy.."

Lauren rubbed up against him, her nipples already stiff. She knew he was vulnerable at this moment, but , Damn, she was getting hungry herself! She gently squeezed the full grown bulge in his pants. "Sure, babe….hope you'll be ok…" she murmured, licking his lips gently.

Rat had to push her away, grinning sheepishly. "Get goin, woman!" and slapped sharply on her butt cheek. Lauren felt her face flush, but didn't turn around, and flipped him off as she walked to the car.

Nert was outside by the car with the keys. " The trunk was open with the packages, and Lauren inspected them, then closed it.

"Thanks, sweetie" she purred, noticing the goody trail just visible above his belt. Nert was one of those guys that was facially hideous, and reminded her of Shemp, one of the Stooges, but had the body of a well toned MMA fighter.

"I checked it over, and its got a full tank- be careful, ok?" He smiled looking at her ripe tits.

"Great- Im off" she huffed, and backed the car out, narrowly missing his foot.

"Quit playing with your food Em-" Jax glared at his eight year old daughter. Tara watched, slightly amused, remembering her husbands smile when he first held Emily. Not a lot changed with that smile, as it looked the same when he held his sons as infants. But lately Emily was testing the boundaries, first with her older brothers, and now her dad. She loved riding with Jax on his Motorcycle, and lately, when Thomas wasn't looking, she enjoyed riding his ATV. This might lead to a battle with him at the table.

"I looked through their room when I got home, and his backpack and duffle bag are gone. So are a lot of his clothes…" Tara sighed. Then she looked accusingly at Thomas. "So….he said nothing to you? Nothing at ALL?"

"Mommm….I didn't know shit, ok? He only said he was sick last night, and that's all…I swear, ok?" Thomas was tired of this, and hated his brother a bit more. This shitstorm wont end, he thought. He kept looking at the text Zenith sent him earlier that afternoon-

Z - I heard the heart beat ! OMG! I LOVE U!

Jax caught Tara's glance, and shook his head. "Babe, he's eighteen next month, and we gotta trust him with this."


	7. Chapter 7

"Em, go tell your brother dinner is almost on the table" Tara asked, opening the oven door.

"He hates meat loaf", the youngest Teller answered, as she danced towards the back of the house.

Jax carried a basket of work shirts to the mud room, and returned with another. "Is this all his crap?"

"Yep, I told him he was on his own with his laundry, last week!" Tara set the casserole on the table, and gave him a grim look.

"Tommy didn't hear me, Mom, he's drawing naked ladies" Emily announced on her return.

Jax grinned back at Tara, and strode back to the boys bedroom.

Thomas sat at an old drafting table, ear buds blasting, completely absorbed in his drawing, and slowly nodding with the beat pounding in his head. Jax called his name twice, then dumped the contents of the basket over his son. That got his attention.

"Dad, what the fuck?"

"Dinners on the table, so get your ass in gear!" Jax tried to hide his grin with a steely look. "And put your shit away, others need to wash their stuff too!"

Thomas looked at the pile surrounding him-he hadn't even washed it yet.

"Who is that?" his dad looked over his shoulder. It looked like Zenith, but she was fully pregnant in this-and definitely with erotic overtones. Well, if he can make a baby, I guess he can make porn too, he mused. There were more drawings of her, some random motorcycles, and then one with an orangutan, holding a can of snuff. A familiar face smiled back at him, and it was unmistakably Clay Marrow. The snuff was labeled Redwood Original.

" You mind if I show some of these to your Mom? These are good! But don't let her see these of Zenith yet, ok?"

Thomas was busy collecting his laundry again.

Jax folded the picture and returned to the table, Thomas behind him.

"Meatloaf again? " he complained, flopping into his seat.

Jax stared him into silence, as plates were passed around.

The Corolla seemed to fade in power, and then died on a dusty back road, somewhere off of I-80. Abel looked at his gas gauge, (below reserve), and here he was in the middle of nowhere. His cell phone registered nothing for reception, and he wondered if he was in California yet. Aching tiredly, he got out to stretch, then noticing a faint bluish sign glowing in the distance, he gathered his back pack, and headed towards it.

Judy, a buxom young woman with frizzy red hair was struggling to answer a customers inquiry for an appointment with Gloria. Mother Mucca, the ancient Madam that ran the business prompted her with answers, and then Judy found out that this "regular clients" favorite was no longer employed at the Blue Moon Lodge. When Doreen was suggested as a replacement, the man on the phone asked if she "knew about the rabbits foot"

Putting him on hold, Judy turned to Mother Mucca with disgust-

"Don't you know the first damned thing about-" the old woman started to yell.

"He's asking about a god damned rabbits foot!" Judy cut her off.

"Don't you talk nasty at ya elders, honey…I'll wash that fuckin mouth out with soap!" she raised the back of her hand.

"Sorry, Mother Mucca…but a rabbits foot?"

The old woman lit her cigarette. "Doreen can do that, and if he don't like what we got , send him to Battle Mountain"

With that final word, she shuffled to her room, and slammed the door shut.

"The girls in Battle Mountain fake it ya know…"

"Well, this is the Blue Moon Lodge, and we satisfy 100 per cent!" Judy asserted, then ended the call abruptly.

Turning back to her desk she was startled by the presence of a scruffy, blonde, and very tired looking young man.

"May I help you?"

Abel was burning all over with fatigue. His GPS had also failed with no signal, and his dyslexia had challenged him to decipher road signs as he quickly passed them earlier. The Corolla sat a mile or two back.

"Yea, I need some gas, or maybe a place to crash. I'm headed to Gilroy, but, looks like I'm no where…"

Judy looked at the kid as he struggled to stand upright, then to the sofa across from her in the small lobby.

"Dude, you look like you should crash and burn right now, before you go any further! I'm Judy, what's your name sweetie?"

Abel didn't hesitate, remembering the name Skeeter gave him for his climbing abilities.

Uh…Spider…just Spider"

Judy came from behind her desk and gestured towards the front.

"There's a bed for ya, if you're not some psycho killer. We got a Club that looks out for us, OK?"

"Naw, my Moms out in Gilroy, and Im from Pennsylvania " he managed between a yawn. "My gps fucked me and I'm sorta lost-been driving since yesterday morning. Am I in California, or Nevada ?" he asked, taking off his back pack, and kicking it off to the side. Flopping down on the worn sofa, he accepted a rough looking blanket, and pillow.

"Still Nevada"

But Abel was practically asleep already, and Judy suddenly felt …protective over the new arrival.

When Abel woke the next morning, the first thing he saw were four or five women, mostly in their bra and panties, staring down at him.

"Hell, I can't tell if that's a pup tent, or family size tent he's got goin on there!" whispered the heftier one to a dizzy looking blond


	8. Chapter 8

The Blue Moon was an old motor lodge built just after the war, and was owned by Ralph and Mona Ramsey. Because it was convenient to both Las Vegas, and the larger cities along the west coast, its reputation as a secluded rendezvous grew. That was about the time the new highway snaked through the desert, and Mona discovered Ralph with a clients wife. He disappeared afterwards, leaving Mona to discover a new talent for running the oldest profession, and attracting unique clientele.

As Abel shoveled Frosti O's into his mouth, word soon spread about the "lost puppy" that showed up in the office late last night. Curious, they wandered through the lobby into the small kitchen of Mother Mucca's apartment to fawn over the shirtless and very hungry young man.

Nikki, pale skinned, very blonde, and medium breasted sat across from him, with Charlene and Deena behind her. Abel kept noticing her sweet pink nipples that poked through her worn tee shirt.

"So, why you goin t see your momma , boy?" Nikki wondered.

"Whose name is that?" another pointed to his chest, "you get burnt by some ratchet?" Deena scowled at him.

"That's a sweet looking cat tat on your arm, what is it?"

"Just how old are you, baby cakes? You grown up enough to be this far way from home?" the hefty one scrutinized him closely.

"Why are you girls in here? Scat, now!" Mother Mucca shuffled into the kitchen, dressed in tattered pajamas and robe. Abel had never seen any woman as old and thin. "Who the hell are you?" she suddenly noticed him.

"That's Spider, Mother Mucca" Judy poked her head around the corner." He ran outta gas down route 40, bouta mile or so."

"Did he, now…? You get back to your desk, girl, I wanna have a talk with this boy!" she sat down and Glared at Abel.

"Just so you know, son, we don't take in stray mutts. And don't you think about pestering any a my girls either, if you're some puppy looking to park your dick." she tapped the table with her bony fingertip. "The boys wouldn't be to keen on some homeless dog sniffing round my bitches, and they'll hack your dick off in a hot second if I ask em to." her expression grim.

Abel, spoon frozen in mid air, could only answer "Yes mam.."

Mother Mucca nodded, and smiled slightly. "Well then, lets hear all about ya, boy…" she fished out a pack of Lucky Strikes and sat down across from him.

Thirty minutes later, they both stood in the doorway to the corner unit, at the end. It was empty, and he was glad of that, wondering about the damage to the drywall. There were chunks dug out , scrapes, and holes. But was that blood staining the lower portion? There was a large section of the wallboard cut out just below it.

"Tell ya what, sonny, if you can help get this to lookin right, Ill have the boys take you to get some gas, and we can fill your belly before you get back on the road again. That handy man we have come round…" she groped for words "…..well he disappeared, so….waddaya think?"

"Uh…sure! Me an Skeeter work on this kinda stuff back home" Abel answered. "Ill need some mud, and other supplies, though…"

The old woman slapped him lightly on the shoulder, grinning.

"I knew you'd turn out a good side, boy. You follow me out to the shed."

It wasn't much later that Abel stood back , inspecting his work. He had replaced the missing section, and made the other repairs, only to find the water shut off in the units small bathroom.

"Who's that?" Lauren caught sight of him as he wandered towards the lobby. The young man was lightly splattered with something, and he walked, or swaggered ( or something long legged) with an air of confidence she'd never seen before.

"Some kid ran outta gas just off the interstate last night." Charlene answered, as she dusted a bust of JFK..

Abel walked in, trying to wipe his feet before doing so. "Is there a place I can shower up real quick? You're…..Charlene, right?" He glanced at the hefty one, then quickly noticed Lauren.

The truck , with three large wooden crates secured to the bed, idled behind an ancient Corolla. The Elder watched impatiently as the prospect, Fishnutz, rummaged through the car.

…a compound bow…some clothes….a well used snap-on tool kit….two tires with some tread, mismatched rims…red cooler, empty, save for a warm Budweiser.…a floor jack, breaker bar, some arrows, extra oil, an air tank, and some fast food snacks.

The skinny prospect grabbed the chips and jerky, then slammed the door shut. Whoever owned the car was well versed in keeping something this old on the road. It was a vintage eighties AE86 Toyota, and lifting the hood revealed slapped together muscle, well kept.

Walking back to the truck, he hopped into the cab.

"Whoever it is , they are probably at the lodge" his passenger guessed. "…damn, fill your gut later, lets get the hell goin!"

Fish slammed the vehicle into gear. The prospect was never comfortable around this elder son. Long white hair, glasses and calm demeanor hid strength and quick anger.

Bobby checked the tags as they rolled past. Pennsylvania, he thought….guess he has some " _special needs "_ to come this far …


	9. Chapter 9

As Abel was walking towards into the office, the rumble of a large truck outside distracted him.

A rollback slowly made its way into the lot, carrying large wooden shipping crates, and Charlene trotted out to the passenger side, a huge smile on her face as Bobby grinned.

" Hey, fukstick, watch your clearence! You wanna take the whole corner off? Getcha finger outta your ass!" Booter, a recently patched in member yelled out from his bike.

The truck lurched to a stop, as Fishnutz jerked the wheel, and a butt gusher drink fell directly into Bobbys lap.

"Sonofabitch!" he yelled, then "Get this shit for brains out behind the wheel!"

This dude cant drive for shit, Abel watched, amused, thinking how he loved learning to drive Opies rig when he was only twelve years old….or something. Glancing towards Lauren, he caught her eye. She smells fukable, he thought, and watched Booter deftly jump off his bike, open the driver side door, and yank someone out. Fish stumbled backwards, falling into the dust.

"That prospect needs a new job…" Bobby thought to himself, hoping to eliminate the useless asswipe altogether. This was the first weapons shipment, according to Rat and he assured the other members during Church, the beginning of an unbelievably lucrative payoff. No longer willing to continue with guns and other small arms, the VP was interested in something larger, more along the lines of artillery. The size of the containers required a different method of transporting, and storage, and with tensions over terrorism so volatile, the Lodge seemed an easy place to maintain security.

Skillfully positioned behind the motel next to a storage building moments later, Abel and Lauren watched the platform slowly rise , tilt , and stop.

From his vantage point, Abel noticed hydraulic fluid weep, then gush from underneath the truck

"Dude, its not gonna move…look behind the cab, on the other side!" he called out, indicating the puddle that began to spread in size.

"Sonofabitch! Hey, Fish, I thought you replaced the cylinder, what the fuck?!" Booter turned to the skinny prospect.

"Its sposed to be in next week, but it worked fine yesterday…"

Bobby eased himself down to the ground from the passenger side, looked underneath the truck, and shook his head. This was definitely the last time he wanted to see or hear this worthless dickbag. He nodded to Booter, and suddenly Fish was on the ground, blood drooling from under his eye.

"Church…first thing when we get back-now get outta my sight ya dik licker!" Booter growled, and kicked him in the groin.

"Hey, its only gonna need a seal kit…" Bobby heard someone call out. Looking in the direction of the voice, stood Lauren, and some kid that looked vaguely familiar…who the fuk was he?

Abel remembered seal kits in his trunk that were for a bucket truck in the shop back home, along with a five galleon container of fluid….and the repair he had blown off when he started this trip. Dads gonna be pissed as shit , he thought with sudden fear, then he quickly dismissed that. Pfft, fuk Dad, and fuk the shop, he shrugged inside. Fuk em all, he grinned to himself.

Bobby limped towards them. Arthritis was beginning to take its toll.

"Take that worthless piece of shit outta my sight! See if Mother Mucca needs that septic line cleaned out or something!" he called back to Booter.

"Hey Bobby!" Lauren cooed, giving him a sweet kiss and hug.

"Hey there sweet cheeks!" Abel watched the elder biker grin and gently squeeze her ass. Whose this you're babysitting?" he nodded towards him..

"OH! This is Spider-Spider, this is a great and very wise man, Bobby!"

"Hey" Abel extended his hand.

Bobby shook it. "You know a lot about these trucks?"

"Uh….well, yea-I work on shit like this all the time back home, in our garage. It looks like an easy job, and I been doin this kinda work since I cant remember…" Abel trailed off, feeling a bit embarrassed all of the sudden. He remembered when he was seven or eight, and was constantly in trouble for disassembling household things, like can openers, vacuum cleaners, a garbage disposer, and two chainsaws Jax had on the shop bench in the basement. Tara was pissed, but Jax recognized a passion , and suddenly the diagnosis of his sons dyslexia seemed unimportant.

Bobby looked at the kid with interest.

"You help us out sonny, and Ill make sure Mother Mucca sets you up with a special treat tonight"


	10. Chapter 10

"No. No, I got nothing against him keeping him here, he can take care of the simple things…the girls been needing help with that patch a weeds they call a garden…" Mother Mucca looked out the window at the weak prospect, digging to uncover the waste line from the motel. The ground was saturated with slime and stink from the blocked tank.

"Thanks Mona" Bobby was grateful.

It wasn't often a prospect showed so little heart as Fishnutz, but when the members encountered one, he was eliminated quietly, provided it was agreed on at Church. Until that could happen, Fish (Flush Bobby now referred to him as ) would stay at the lodge, where he could do little damage.

"You need anything else, you let me know!"

The old woman didn't hesitate . "Tell ya what…send Lauren back with another batch of that shit you call Red Road-I like how it brings business back around, if ya know what I mean!"

Bobby smiled at the old woman. "Sure, no problem!"

-"Dinner !"

Tara yelled , voice cracking, as she set a bowl of green beans on the table.

Jax bumped his groin up against her from behind, and licked her neck. He hadn't showered yet, and she could smell pine sawdust, mixed with his musky scent.

"Hey" was all he softly spoke, turning her towards him, pushing her ass against the table, as they both kissed deeply.

He always corners me when its impossible to fuk, she thought to herself, feeling frustrated. His free hand traveled under her shirt, and the tension began to excite her even more. She squeezed his butt cheek, and tried to restrain his groping hands, as Jax began to smile in the middle of their kiss.

"I'm ready to eat now, how bout you?" he ground hid crotch against hers.

"Depends how you want it served…" she tried to smirk.

"Mom, look at Thomas's face!" Emily's voice broke through..

"Shut up , Flytrap!" her brother flopped into his chair. His face was swollen just around his eye, and beginning to darken. "Can you guys go make out somewhere else?"

"What happened?" Jax asked.

"Can I talk to you guys after dinner? Alone? " Thomas indicated his little sister

-"We goin to that Star Wars movie tonight Babe?"

Venus was busy counting tills out for the evenings business, and didn't answer, as Tig directed Nert, another Prospect, where kegs were stored. "Stack em so they don't fall this time!"

Owning and running the popular bar called Gunners (previously known as the Jelly Bean) proved to be lucrative for the couple.

"How in heavens name can a man be so hideously ugly with a body like that?" Venus had once whispered to her man, as they both watched Nert carry kegs into the walk-in. Everyone mistook him for Shemp, of the Three Stooges.

"So we goin this weekend? Layla can handle things…"

Venus thought of her two "Grandsons" back east, remembering their obsession with the Sci-Fi epic, and wondered if either of the boys had outgrown their collection of action figures, and space fighters. She could never remember what each one was called, and patiently sat through lectures from both boys when they were younger. Strangely, while the brothers fought over anything else, the subject of Star Wars seemed to keep peace between them.

Only one character in the movie caught her attention, and that was Chewbacca. Chewy grabbed her by the heart ( amongst other parts of her body) and she fantasized about him often, until she became acquainted with the MC. When she met Opie, who resembled the furry rebel so closely, she became slightly obsessed with him too.

"I hope I can get that battle cruiser the boys love so much-Abel has a birthday next week!" she fretted, remembering the usual holiday trip she took three times every year. Tara and Jax thought she spoiled the kids abominably.

Tig slipped his arms around her, and nipped her neck from behind. He couldn't get enough of her.

"So how long you gonna be gone this time?"

-It took a couple of hours, but Abel had spliced the leaky line, and replaced the leaking seals in the hydrolic cylinder. The late afternoon sun was beginning to glow orange as Lauren watched the deck of the rollback rise, extend, and retract, with Spider at the controls.

"Looks good, my friend" exclaimed Bobby. He had lined up a tereat for the young mechanic after a small bonfire planned for the evening.

"Hey-" he nudged Lauren. …"you're not thinking of robbing the cradle tonight, are you?" he half teased her. She wasn't exactly subtle with her attraction to Spider.

"Get bent" she scoffed with a smile, but still embarrassed. "He's kinda sweet in a …well…un fuked up kinda way, I think…Hell, I cant ever remember enjoying life when I was his age-too busy working the streets…" she sighed, watching the young man crawl under the truck, checking other parts. Her control over men was always sex, and this sudden attraction caught her off guard, and feeling vulnerable. She couldn't help wondering how skilled he would be in bed, though.

A cell phone beeped next to her, amongst some tools.

"Hey, Spider, you got a text!" she called out, and dismissing Bobby , he headed towards the Lodge, anticipating a long massage from Charlene.

The icon was a red ATV , and she tossed it to Spider.

It was from Tommy

Lil bro- did u n megan do it when she was pregnant?

Abel grinned and tapped back-

\- its complicated keep yr shit clean n no means no. ask mom n dad

He hit send then added

-hormones make em batshit crazy y u ask

Then waited….minutes later a pic returned. His brother had a black eye, and his cheek was beginning to swell.


	11. Chapter 11

"What the fuk did u do to her ?" Abel was more amused than concerned.

"We were makin out over her mom's...I thought she wanted it, cause we were both goin at it..." Thomas recounted.

"Did she say stop or anything ? Push u away n shit? "

His younger brother paused, then "Yea, but I didn't think she was serious. ..."

Abel suddenly wished he was back home, just so he could punch some sense into Tommy. " Dude, I can't believe what a shit brain your turning into. When she says no, she MEANS NO - just because you fuked once doesn't mean she's gonna give it to ya when ever you want it. Plus, females get batshit crazy when they're pregnant" Images of Megan flashed through his mind, before Jennifer was born. "That was a bitch move, too . If she hadn't a clocked your ass , Ida done it myself cause you're turning into a douche nozzle"

"Ok , ok ..." Thomas was beginning to wonder what else was in store for him and Zenith. He sat patiently thru a conversation with his dad, who threatened the same thing, and then reminded his son that he was still too young for fatherhood.

"There's gonna be a lot more to learn " Jax locked eyes with Tommy. " lets hope you don't figure it out the hard way. "

"Mom really climbed my ass ..."

His brothers laughter irritated him.

Tara remembered Charming, and how women were treated. Her gut reaction was nothing short of something Gemma would have said...it also took her by surprise.

"I didn't raise you to act like an asshole, so you got what you asked for!

Later that night, Jax rolled over against the sweet warmth of Tara, as she quietly read .

"I think Tommy's gonna learn some things earlier then usual..." he half whispered.

"He's gonna have a bumpy ride if he won't use the brain on his shoulders" she smirked. She recalled their first time, and Gemmas' reaction when she discovered that fact.

"I'm only gonna say this one time , sweetie...no babies...NONE ! You got that? " Tara faced the tough mother face to face, almost touching noses.

"I find out you got a sweet roll in the oven, you WILL get rid of it...or I will help you..." both women glared at each other. Tara was only sixteen...

They're really impressed with your work !" Lauren was sitting next to Abel around a small bonfire. The sun had slipped away, the air beginning to cool.

Abel felt awkward at the compliment. Praise was never shared either at home or on the job, at least with him.

"Thanks...I do that all the time at work back home. Everyone called me a machine shop chuck in school, but I just like ..." he paused..." I guess I'm some kind of mechanical geek, or gear head !"

He grinned back at her. Damn, I can smell her, she's so fukin hot !" He thought. Lauren exuded an air of confidence or something that bothered him. It wasn't the same desire he had for Megan, this was something. ...primal for want of a better word. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her tits, his mouth beginning to water.

Charlene sat next to Bobby, gently caressing his neck. He looks maybe 70 it so , Abel decided earlier, and that was when he noticed the small patch that said "redwood original" .

Must be their sponsors, like in NASCAR...The logo on the back SONS OF ANARCHY intrigued him a little, but when he thought about googling that, Lauren distracted him.

Bobby was finally relaxed, and Charlene's capable hands continued their magic. After years of insanity from Precious, he had met this middle aged whore and found serenity. She asked little of him, but gave him companionship, warmth, and amazing head jobs. He was elated to discover her obsession with leaned back against the skilled hands , as Charlene gently worked over his tired shoulders and neck. At 73 years of age, arthritic pain became a constant, and he wondered about retirement from the MC. Its been family since John founded the club all those years ago, he thought. A quiet life in their cabin appeals to me...a lot...!

Looking across the fire, he watched Lauren and Spider in deep conversation. The familiarity of this kid kept nagging him, as he noticed how he walked...or something...it was not a walk, exactly, but not ...something...what the fuck was it ? Where had he seen him before ?

"Honey, lets go back to our room soon, ok ? I've been missing you lots!" The soft lips brushed against his ear, tickling it. He felt her large soft breasts against his back, derailing Spiders image completely.

At that moment, Mother Mucca appeared, leaning on Fishes arm, while he balanced something on a plate with his other free hand.

The other biker, Booter, grinned, as he stared into the fire. Life can't get any better than this he grunted to himself. After two tours in Iraq, amidst blood, body parts, and insanity, the SONS took him in as a prospect. A year later, the ex - sniper stood during church, as Chibbs banged the gavel, after a unanimous vote. Proudly, and humbly, he accepted his Kut from Rat.

These side trips to the lodge helped clear his head, not to mention the pussy he up, he watched two of the girls behind Fish, as Mother Mucca sat on a chair one of them carried.

"Hey..."the ancient woman gestured towards Spider, ..."run back to my room and fetch me that little bottle of medicine, son...it's on my nightstand. ..well...? GIT !"

Bobby laughed quietly. "The kids gonna get paid ..."

"What are you talking about ?" Lauren was caught off guard.

Bobby laughed at her. " I asked Mother Mucca to arrange payment to the kid ..." he watched her expression change... He knew damned well she was after Spider.

Lauren sensed he saw through her, and sighed. " We don't have to corrupt him in two days...He needs to get to his Mom and Dads place, I don't want to get him sidetracked" she wondered why she felt protective.

"Well, after tonight, he might want to change plans...Nert thinks he'd be a great mechanic." Bobby looked straight at her. "I think you oughta bring him back with you, keep him for a while... look out fir him." He was planning how to get him to the clubhouse. "A Garage Geek would be an asset to the shop !"

Lauren tried to hide the smile.

Bobby finished the last of Mother Muccas cake, then chased it with a shot of liquor. " Its how we grow up...you remember all about that, right ?" He asked, and she remembered her first nights living on the streets.

Abel found the small bottle, and, when he returned through the kitchen, Niki was waiting . She was wearing only panties.

"Oh, Spider. ...can you come and unclog the toilet in my room ? I don't know how to do it, and Mother Mucca will spank me worse than last time."

That image in mind brought a grin to his face, which he tried very hard to hide, while he followed her.

The two other girls grabbed him and began yanking his clothes as he walked into the room.


	12. Chapter 12

Every morning that spring before work started, there was the daily briefing, then the safety meeting, and before the crew arrived at the work site, there was the equipment safety check. Two crew members checked the operation of each vehicle , including the chipper, making sure each functioned properly. Tommy suddenly remembered his older brother would make a point announcing "Safety meeting " to him whenever he wanted to go get a few hits off of his stash. At first, he was subtle, but the past six months there were safety meetings after work, in Abels' ugly Corolla, or after dinner, leaving Jax and Tara to look at each other bewildered. before meeting Their girlfriends at the Diner.

Skillet, however, began to see thru this, after Thomas "called " another meeting that night. Shaking her head, she leaned down and whispered " You be careful those deputies out there cross the street don't smell your meetings, or your Daddy is liable t have his own with both you idiots !

At the diner tonight his phone pinged, and there was his brothers unmistakably nude rear end.

"That's gross, I don't want to look an my brother's naked ass!"

"Come on, Tommy, look, I think its ...well, kinda hot ..."

"Get it outta my face "

Thomas elbowed the phone away from his eyes, and Zenith, tho disappointed, scrolled through them again. Feeling safe in the diner booth, she enlarged a couple. She had heard of threesomes , but closer looks informed her this was what an orgy looked like. Feeling a little flushed, her hand went to his inner thigh and squeezed. Knowing they were both out of view, Tommy returned the move, remembering his dad's suggestion to let her be in control, and happily he thought " Mom and dad were right !"

But he was adamant about even glancing at the pics...

"What on EARTH are you two doing ? What kinda trashy things is that on your phone ? Is this what I'm supposed to tell your moms ? " Skillet threw a red basket of fries onto the table .

Abel felt the hair on his neck go cold. Why was this place familiar? They past a huge development called Charming Heights, a few shopping centers, and now, Historical Charming main street. At least that's what he thought it read. Sitting at the light, he saw a barber shop, a candy store, a book store...

"Hey , are you ok ?" Lauren knew something was off.

"I used to have dreams of this ...just like a video clip, here an there ,when I was younger...and now it's right in front of me...like I know I'm supposed to turn up there, and I don't know why"

She gently stroked his neck. "You're ok, baby. We all have dejavu moments.."

Spider shook his head. "No, not like this...and I was scared in this ...dream, or video...like I am now, and its kicking my ass !" Pedestrians had just about cleared the crosswalk, when he noticed a rather proud elegant woman walk in front of the car. She had large sunglasses, carried a few small gift bags, her huge purse, and a large package that had _Almas' Toy Shop_ printed on it. Before he recognized the Star Wars logo, Lauren yelled out her window.

"Hey, Girrrl, look at the toy I brought back..!"

Venus turned to see Lauren, and wondered why she was a passenger. Then she looked at the driver, took off her glasses in disbelief, and stared . Her ...toy , was Abel Teller, and why the hell was he with THIS croweater? Venus stared , and walked slowly up on the curb, as the light turned green, the Chevy quickly leaving.

"See ya later! Woo hoo !" Lauren called. She was unaware of Spiders sudden discomfort, but wondered why he turned up the next street. " Hey, babe, it's two more blocks up. Turn left up here !"

Abel recognized another street, and turned automatically. Why he made the choice, he had no idea, but sensing something, a destination of sorts ahead waited for him. The residential portion gave way to some older warehouses, and industrialized places, which seemed to beckon . Searching for something unknown, he slowed down. Then he noticed Lauren staring at him.

"Are you going to the clubhouse ? I want to go by my place first, turn left !" She wanted to avoid Rat, who was expecting her return a day earlier. He'd been a total shit over the phone, and she hadn't answered his last dozen or so attempts to reach her.

Abel pulled up to an entrance, fenced off partially, with a small sign that instructed " Please do not block entrance! ", and pulling thru, remembering a tall older woman with very dark hair and leather ..."Grandma" a name lit up in his mind. "What the fuck ?" He mumbled, and the Chevy stopped in front of an office .

TELFORD AUTOMOTIVE

Please come in !

Rat watched as the Chevy rolled through the gate. Who the fuk is driving , he wondered. Lauren caught his angry glare.

"Shit ! " she muttered. He was expecting her return a day earlier, and was a bit more difficult to manage when he was in one of his moods.

Abel parked near the office entrance, and took in surroundings that seemed so familiar. Its like I just left here yesterday, he thought. Sounds of an impact wrench, a radio, and an motorcycle growling reminded him of his Dads garage, except this place was larger and busier. He counted four bays, and noticed a line of motorcycles off to the side, all Harley Davidson, each uniquely built. (Not overly dressed or chrome plated, he thought...nice bikes!)

Off towards what looked like a picnic table, and a boxing ring stood a group of guys, in something like his dad wore in that wasn't ready to admit it on a conscious level, but he actually missed having Abel around.

"What ...? " Abel shrugged. He kept looking around , dazed , wondering why this place was so familiar. He also thought about an older woman, dressed in tight clothes, and being picked up by her when he was Very young. Sometimes her eyes flashed anger, but mostly there was love and safety in her arms. But why was this place connected with the memory? And who is this dude he thought, as Rat caught his glance. Abel immediately tensed up, and without thinking, glared back at the asshole as he sauntered over to Lauren.

"Hey..." he spoke up, casually, leaning one hand on the door. "Who's this you're babysitting ?"

"Go into the office, and ask for Brooke...say Bobby sent you for the job that Dent left..." Lauren was ignoring Rat deliberately. " The rollback should be here soon, so you can wait...well, get goin! " she gave Abel a gentle shove.

Finally looking up at Rat, she felt irritated. "What ?"

"Been waiting for you, that's all. I have another delivery I wanted to get out yesterday. "

"Oh..." she had forgotten that, and quickly covered her tracks with "Mother Mucca wasn't feeling well...I was worried..."

That seems to smooth him out she grinned inwardly.

Rat accepted the excuse. "Meet me later, I got a few ideas t bounce off you." His eyes had that hungry pleading look, and she knew he was back where she wanted him. Even so, Brooke and the two kids presented challenges. She watched his eyes follow Spider, and recognized puzzlement.

"Where did he come from ? Why'd you bring him here?"

Abel walked quietly into the small office.

"Are you Brooke ?"

The petite woman turned to face a scruffy blonde man, probably in his twenties. She glanced down at her shirt.

"Ok, I got it " Abel grinned sheepishly.

"How can I help you ?" Her smile emerged softly.

She's pretty, he noted. "Uh...Bobby sent me about a job ? Something about a dent ?"

Brook laughed quietly. "No, you mean the job Dent left. You said Bobby referred you ? He's away right now...you want to leave your name ?"

She watched Abel as he took in his surroundings

"No, no, he's back, I came with him. That's my car on your rollback. " he pointed towards the window, as the rollback pulled around the corner, with only Bobby at the wheel, followed up by Booter on his bike . On the deck was an older car, well used, and painted randomly in flat red, black, and primer gray.

She was hoping to distract Rat, and got out the car to face him, up close...

"He's some stray that ran outta gas near the place. He did some quick work on the truck and Bobby thinks he might make a nice addition to the garage. Fishnuts stayed with Mother... he makes a good bitch ! "

Rat stared hard at Lauren. "That's all ?"

"Oh, he cleaned up the wall...patched it and painted it... tell the boys that last job made a mess. Mother Mucca actually wanted him to stay there..."she trailed off, remembering him in the shower.

He sensed there was more between her and the stray.

"Yea, why ?" She squared her shoulders. Thats when he grabbed her throat.

As Rat maintained his grip, Lauren struggled harder with little success, and began to wonder if he intended to seal the deal between the two vehicles. His free hand had popped the button on her jeans and began to force its way further when she saw Spider burst out of the office , coming towards them with a stoney expression. Brooke was trotting behind a few paces, imploring him not to get involved.

"Church, now...can you two go get a room?" Bobby hopped out of the cab.

Rat suddenly removed his hand, and stepped back. " I'm gonna be back later, so be ready...and find Heather, or Tina, I feel like a sandwich or two." He shoved her back against the car as she struggled to pull her jeans up. Over Rats shoulder, she saw Brooke pulling on Spiders arm, tugging him back towards the office. Catching his glance she nodded her head , and smiled slightly. Rat turned just in time and caught it, then looked towards the stray. Brooke had led him back to the door.

"Its ok, don't get involved..." Brooke managed to drag Abel back inside the office and push him down onto one of the waiting seats.

"Who the fuk is that ?" He stood back up , watching out the window. He sensed something between Lauren and himself, and instinctively felt territorial. Adrenaline was still flowing in his body, and Brooke managed to distract him once again.

"Sit the hell down and listen ! " she forced him back down. " I'm telling you don't get involved with that croweater, she's trying to fuk her way up the ranks! Now take these -look at ME !" She had a grip on his shoulders, "take these papers and answer the questions. Its a skills test we screen applicants with. When your finished, I'm gonna send you out to that guy ..." she pointed to a big dude out in one of the bay's. "That's Broan...he'll do a follow up"

Abel sank into his seat, with a sigh. This would take a while, with his limited ability to read, but if this was about anything mechanical, it would be interesting. His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a car suddenly screeching, and managed to catch glimpse of the Chevy swerving out of the lot. The dude she called Rat stood watching it, and suddenly Abel realized the "vest " he wore was exactly what he saw in that pic. Who were the SONS OF ANARCHY?"Yo, Broan !" Nert shouted across the lot. " We still goin ?"

Rat watched the stray as Brooke pulled him inside."What's that about ?" asked

"I guess he knows how to treat a lady "

"Yea ? Well, we can teach the mutt how to treat Croweaters too...after a few beatdowns. Maybe you can watch, and I'll fuk you after !" His face contorted and she felt a bit scared when he got this way.

"Get to church, we can talk later..." she managed to respond coolly.

Broan sat across from Spider, the skills test finished.

"This isn't the first time I've read it through for someone , and I gotta say you know your shit" he grinned .

Abel breathed a sigh of relief. Most of the questions were pretty basic, but he excelled in diesel mechanics, and motorcycles. He hadn't much experience with some modern technologies on cars, but Broan reassured him that would come with time.

Brook appeared with some other forms and handing them to Spider, asked " So, are you good ?"

He glanced at the large biker across the table questioningly .

"Yea, lets get some uniforms for em. Where u staying ?"

Abel floundered for a few moments before answering .His ultimate destination was Meagan, but she was just outside of San Francisco, a place called Marin he remembered. But the plan was to stop at his ...well, he couldn't call her Mom, after not even knowing her for 15 years...at Wendy and Neros' ranch, in Gilroy. So, if he took the job here, where would he stay ?

"I could see if there's a room over the clubhouse " Broan watched as Abel emptied a five gallon can into the Corolla. "Dude, this is a sick whip, you do all this yourself ?"

"Pretty much...my dad has a good shop back home, so that helped."

Funny thing, this shit happening for me, n nobody on my back or over my shoulder..." he grinned to himself. He had also chosen to use his new name and faked the rest of the info on the application. This was gonna be a fresh start, with out anyone breathing down his neck, and he liked the exhilaration it gave him.

The disappointment came when he started his car, and loud clanking sounds came from under it, then silence.

" Looks like I'm here for awhile..." he sighed.

Broan tried not to laugh ..."Lets push it over there, and then work on finding someplace for you to crash..." and as they pushed it into a space, the blue Chevy reappeared.

"What the hell happened? " she called out.

Spider grinned and shrugged " Its kinda d.o.a. right now."

Hopping out of the car, he noticed she had changed into a very tight skirt, and small leather top. " Hey !" She greeted both , and gently touched his cheek. "Hi sweetie " she whispered.

"What's goin on ?" She asked


	13. Chapter 13

"

"Looks like I'm stuck right now, you know where I could stay for a few days ?"

Lauren didn't hesitate. "Sure, you can stay at my house !"

"That's Broan...he'll do a follow up"

Abel sank into his seat, with a sigh. This would take a while, with his limited ability to read, but if this was about anything mechanical, it would be interesting. His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of a car suddenly screeching, and managed to catch glimpse of the Chevy swerving out of the lot. The dude she called Rat stood watching it, and suddenly Abel realized the "vest " he wore was exactly what he saw in that pic. Who were the SONS OF ANARCHY?"Yo, Broan !" Nert shouted across the lot. " We still goin ?"

"Yea, I'm in !" He yelled back.

"So, when I'm done taking care of business, can you be here about ten tonight ?" Lauren was so close , Spider could smell the scent of dial soap and sex . I'm gonna bust a nut if I can't get away like, NOW , he was thinking, then Broan jostled him.

"How bout a few beers at Gunners? We'll buy. ...tonight " then he grinned.

"Sure...what's Gunners ?"

"Now don't get him in any trouble, or I'll have CPS on your asses !" Lauren glared .

"We're good !" Spider reassured her. But she was staring at Broan .

"Its just a strip joint, but it's a CLEAN one...she used to work there, with her girlfriends. .." he smirked .

"Huh?" Spider looked at her

"Never mind him, Spider, he's pissed cause he has the clap from some whore he found in Stockton" she looked straight at Broan, who simply smiled back at her.

"I've got something I wanna show you, it's the last part of your skills test. "

and he gently shoved Spider towards the last bay.

"See you later , ok ?" Lauren called behind him.

"Yea, sure, " he managed, then looked at what was once a whole motorcycle, but was now mostly a frame, and transmission. There were parts strewn along and on the workbench.

"You show me what you can do with this, by the end of the week, you might not need that cage anymore !"Finding church still in progress, she looked for the two, and found Spider rummaging through the pile of parts.

"Hey..." she softly called

Absorbed with sorting thru the junk, he didn't hear her. This looks pretty bad, he thought, most of it was cast off as unusable. Scored cylinders, warped cylinder heads, transmissions of all kinds either whole, or pieces, and gas tanks, three of which looked like they had bullet holes, gauges, brake assemblies, fenders, torn up seats, and everything else. Then he had to pull together something whole of one manufacturer. Under the corner of the bench was an almost complete motor. Lauren stood watching, as he picked through the pile on it,

"Shit...is this..."and he tossed another gas tank aside..."mother FUK, fuk me, this is a fuking INDIAN ! "

Lauren laughed , startling him.

"Oh..." he didn't like being crept up on.

"You found what you wanted ?"

He brushed hair out of his eyes. "Yea, Broan says I can use whatever I want to put my own ride together. This looks like an old Indian, like my Dads..."

"You can tell me more when u drive me home. Go get your shit, you can play with all that later. Look your a greasy mess ! You can shower before goin out."

She ran her fingers through his greasy blond hair. "You need a haircut too "...

The ticklish buzz of the clippers traveled along the back of his neck, as Lauren guided them. In another time, he would have fallen asleep, but perched on a stool, in only his jockeys, and slightly buzzed with his second beer, Abel found it strangely erotic. He was also very aroused, and tried weakly to hide it. Lauren , for her part , had changed into a ragged t shirt, and panties, with more than haircuts on her mind.

"Done ! Go tell me what you think!"

She smirked at his obvious excitement.

He looked at his reflection, left and right, thinking of some baseball players haircut.

"Awesome ! I get tired of everyone telling me I look like my Dad " he grinned . "Shower now ?" He got rid of the jockeys.

"Not by yourself, I'm gonna make sure your clean all over !" She began pulling up her shirt, but Spider intervened.

" Here, lemme help " he laughed, tearing it off, and gently pushing her under the warm jets of water.

Later, as Spider explored the kitchen, Lauren felt a happy glow inside and out. This was a completely new feeling, almost euphoric. The intimacy that had eluded her most of her life, expressed itself physically with Spider, allowing powerful and somewhat frightening climaxes, three times. (she thought, but probably lost count...) He represented a safe space for her to let her guard down, something she had learned not to do with tricks turned on the streets when she was sixteen,

She picked up his shabby back pack, and dumped it on the bed. Two bright fluorescent shirts, labeled

WINSTON TREE SERVICE

Bloody Run, Pa

A baseball jersey, Greenwood Runners

Some ratty pants, socks, and shorts

And several brightly colored tie dyed shirts

And a filthy work shirt.

The tag read TELLER/WINSTON AUTOWORKS

and on the pocket was the name ABEL

She looked at the tag, wondering who the owner was, and then thought the company name rang a bell, but quickly dismissed it, gathered the pile up and stuffed it the backpack.

The office at Gunners was small, but decorated lavishly, with a comfortable leather sofa, and wing chair. A small ornate desk sat opposite, with a good size computer screen, that showed views from various security cameras. To the left of that was a wall safe.

Venus sat at the desk , trying to work out an employee schedule that satisfied everyone.

"Sakes alive , I'm going to tell someone to take it or leave it!" She sighed. It seemed almost impossible , but week after week she managed it.

When the images grew brighter on the screen, Venus would occasionally look for familiar faces. She recognized the garage manager , and looked closer at the guy next to him.

"Sweet Jesus, that can't be who I saw with Lauren " she whispered to herself.

Out at the bar, Broan and Spider finished their beers, taking in the dancers. Spider couldn't keep from watching them.

"You ever been in a bar like this ? It looks like your first time !" He had to almost shout over the music.

"We don't have this in our borough! Closest one is in Philly! This is awesome!" Abel yelled back

"Borough. ...that's a town, right ?"

"Yea...I get a lot a shit for how we talk, but yea...town...do they sell pop here ?"

Broan looked confused " What the fuk is that ? Like speed or crank ?"

Spider laughed..."No, I mean a soda...coke, or royal crown .,,to drink !"

His friend shook his head. "Oh,,right. ..ask one of the dancers for a pop, see what you get !" He finally lowered his voice. The pounding music ended for a moment, as the lights came up, and dancers trotted off for a break.

"Yea, I'm gonna try that !" Spider clunked his fresh bottle with Broans.

It must've been after midnight when the rumbling of a motorcycle awoke her.

Rat...

She'd completely zoned on the hash delivery. There was nothing unusual about the run , and the extra cash it netted her came in handy for the housenote that kicked her ass once in awhile.

The bike slowed in the driveway, then stopped, and Rat dismounted.

Lauren simply waited, too tired from the shower she enjoyed with Spider, and layed back down on the couch.

"Hey. ..." he looked down at her.

"What ?" She tried to muster attitude, but wasn't sure he was buying it.

"What happened to you ? I told Nert you'd be there to pick the shit up..."

"I'm cramping. ...I feel like shit. ..." she slowly curled inward.

"Oh...ok..." he looked around the room. " Where's the kid ?"

"Broan took him to Gunners , so I guess he won't be back till it closes " she was wondering how to get Rat out before they came back. "So wadda ya want ? I'm not up to putting out, and I'm not blowing you either. You want a quick nut, go find Tina or Heather. "

Rat knelt next to her. Yea, she thought, he's back where I need him. Funny it seemed the crappier she treated him, the closer he tried to get.

"I just wanna make sure your good." He reached to touch her cheek, but she turned away, angrily. "Ok, fine...I'll get you something to drink. Beer isn't gonna help you..." he sighed resigned to getting nowhere with her. Starting to the kitchen, he detoured to the bathroom down the hall.

Turning on the light, he saw her panties and shirt, some dudes jockeys, and clumps of blond hair on the floor. Smoldering, he pissed in the sink, and strode back towards the living room.

The sudden difference in the sound of his walk quickly put her edge, but she kept her eyes closed as he approached her.

Spider woke up just before dawn, a slight headache, but ready for day. Lauren was sound asleep on the couch, but he didn't notice the first aid kit on the floor, along with bloodied tissues next to it.

Poking through the cupboard, he found some mini wheats, stuffed a handful in his pockets and walked out to the porch, noticing a tall cottonwood in the yard.

Moments later, Abel was perched above the house, feeling peaceful, as he watched the sunrise.

Two bikes suddenly roared to a stop in the driveway, the riders quickly walking to the front door, and pounded on it. That's that guy "Booter " he remembered, and the other, with the "prospect" title on his back, he remembered, was Nert.

The door opened, some words were exchanged, and Laurens hands rose to her mouth. She then nodded, and as both bikers roared off, she ran back into the house.

"What's goin on ?" Spider jumped down from the lower branch.

"Shit , where the fuk were you ?" She was struggling into her jeans.

"Just clearing my mind...what did Booter want ?"

"I gotta take care of some unfinished business from yesterday, then get to the clubhouse. There's been a death in the family."

He then noticed her black eye, and puffy cheek. "What the hell? Did that Rat dude do that to you ? Who are you talking about ? I sware I'm gonna kick that azzwipes teeth in !"

She noticed that stoney expression on his face again

"Nevermind, and no he didn't. So calm down...what time are you sposed to be at the garage ?"

"Ten...well what happened to you ?"

"Get ready so I can drop you off now. And its not a big deal, so shut the hell up. Broans daughter was caught in a drive-by this morning. The little twat wouldn't listen to her dad, and now the shits hit the fan...well, get goin I wanna get outta here !" She shoved him down the hall. Their trip to the garage was quiet, as Abel drove in frustrated silence, and Lauren wiped tears from her eyes. She had encountered Broan when she was 15, and remembered the brief friendship when he found her cowering after a gang rape from some street thugs that tried to rob her. He was already a father, and prospecting for the SONS.

It wasn't soon after that, she had found shelter at the clubhouse, her new family. The relationship with the easygoing biker wouldn't blossom until a couple years later, when she babysat his little girl.

"So what happened ? Do they know who did it ?" Spider asked earlier.

"Its supposedly a rogue club, they call themselves trash or garbage or something..." she sniffed.

"Trash ?" Spider scoffed .

" True Riders And Straight from Hell , I think that's what it stands for...new breed of members. ..."

He pulled into the lot, now crowded with motorcycles and some tricked out cars. Abel maneuvered the Chevy into a space near the last bay. The activity seemed to be inside the building across the lot, and what struck him was the silence. While he heard of violence in Philly, and other cities, it never seemed to occur in his hometown of Bloody truck was an old stake body, owned by Stillwell landscape, and required some regular maintenance. Relieved to be familiar with vehicles like this, Abel had changed the oil, lubricated the necessary points, and was now crawling underneath, checking other parts out.

The mechanic he was assigned to waited impatiently.

"Dude, go jerk off before u come in, we got another vehicle waiting " Trumpet wanted to pay respects to Broans family with the rest of the club. Why did he always get stuck with new employees?

"The u-joint here in the rear is kinda fuked, you want to take care of that too ?"

Exasperated, his trainer ducked underneath and looked. To his surprise, the part was indeed in bad shape .

"Huh...you got a good eye there dude. But we need to give them an estimate, these people run their shit into the ground most of the time...check the front end, while you're under there."

Some moments later, Abel recognized Laurens voice.

"Where's Spider ? I brought him some food."

Then, Trumpet kicked his foot ." Hey Bug Boy, come outta there."

She handed him a small sack and a large cup of something hot. "What's in the poke ?" He wondered.

She and Trumpet stared back .

"The what ?" He asked.

"Shut up, he from Pennsylvania, you asshole !" Lauren scowled and shoved him aside. "Here's lunch...Broan is here."

Spider watched as his boss walked across the lot. There were even more bikes than this morning, and he began to notice some of the other workers watching him and Lauren.


	14. Chapter 14

McDaniel road improvements included widening it to two lanes with median strip. Now that the right of way was extended, it required an extra twenty feet of land cleared for a distance if two miles , near the middle school. It was mid way through this job that one of the bucket trucks sank into the soft earth up to its axles.

Usually this required placing treads or pads in the path of the vehicles, but on this particular day, a crew decided quantity of work outweighed common sense, and three of them stood before their company owner. It was four, but Opie fired him on the spot.

Jax was traveling back to the shop, for the puddle jumper, which had a strong and reliable winch on it.

These were times he missed Abel.

Nert wasn't sure why he was asked to give up his prospect cut, and listened as votes were taken. Stunned, he watched as Rat announced the patching in of a new member, and with some gruff "hell yea" and "lets fuk em ups " from other members, he was handed another cut. This one was identical to the others, with out the title of Prospect .

"Good work with the information, keep it goin..." Rat grinned. "How bout a few rounds in the ring later, you up to that ? I got a couple of jag heads t exercise with you. Lets see some blood...!"

"Sure bro, whatever you got , send it to me...

Nert was sharing intell at the table. "True Riders and Straight from Hell...Trash... a rogue bunch and they attract cast offs , rejects, and shit for brains... lot of the newer members aren't even Americans, and I'm hearing these could be connected to a branch of that terrorist group that's been blowing up shit back east..."

There was silence in the room, as each member absorbed this information. They were all used to violence and bloodshed, but never had anyone considered the possibilities of hunting international terrorists .

"We need this kept quiet. I want to gather more facts before a decision is made, and the last thing I want is the feds chasing us..." Rat announced. He was looking towards the empty chair where the club president , Chibbs sat.

Remembering his last lecture about involvement with foreign countries and terrorism, he wasn't comfortable choosing a course of action...yet.

He was also waiting for the Presidents return from Ireland. Since the cancer diagnosis, Chibbs was wavering on his continued duties with the Club altogether .

Broan sat by the bar, quietly working on a bottle of JD, as Lauren slipped into the stool next to him.

"Hey..." she felt his strong shoulder relax as she gently stroked it. There were no other words she could bring to her lips. Loosing an adult relative was one thing, but a child was different altogether. Almost against nature, she thought. Memories and soundbytes of Becca flashed in her mind, and linked with it was the closeness she once had with the girls father...her face began to feel tight all of the sudden, and she gently lay her cheek against his back.

Broan turned to her, his eyes glassy, and red... he couldn't speak.

"I can't believe this shit! " Lauren managed to choke out, and hid her face in the side of his neck.

Broan remained silent, as other members quietly came up, with sounds of condolences, and a soft pat on the back. A few wondered about his ex, and most everyone blamed her. She and Broan split up over his involvement with the clubs activities, and they had little to say to each other since then.

"I'm here , baby, I'm right here..." she softly hugged the strong silent biker.

Across the lot, Abel was welding a repair on the once junked frame that was to become his bike. He was hoping to adapt the Indian motor he had come across earlier, so a few modifications were needed. The area was now jammed with bikes, and a few fancy s u v's, but since he knew only Lauren and a few other co workers, he was going to wait until she came for him.

Close to midnight, the garage was locked and dark, save for the end bay. Abel had managed to uncover the Indian motor earlier, and taking some quick measurements, made a few modifications to the mounting brackets, repairing one that was cracked. That set aside, he searched for a usable fork, finding one for the front that leaked, and was now sorting through some suspension parts for the rear.

"Hey, Lauren wants you." Trumpet interrupted. "This is looking good " he examined the welds. "Any idea what this is gonna look like ?"

"Like a junk bike right now " Spider was looking at a worn but still useful shock. He set it aside, examining another. "Anything that rolls is a start, I can modify it as I go..."

"I might have a couple of good tires if you want..." Trumpet was impressed but wanted to contribute. He was another gearhead that lived and breathed bikes. "She's waitin. ..I think she needs a ride to get Broan to his house."

"Yea, tires would be awesome. Where is she ?"

"Clubhouse, go through that door " Trumpet pointed. The lot was still packed with motorcycles.

The whisky wasn't enough to dull the pain Broan felt, and he pulled sharply on the joint Tina gave him.

"Some Red Road with a few kicks should help. ..." the short full breasted girl said , and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"It was really hard on him identifying the body. I didn't think he keep it together there."

"What's up ?" Abel and Trumpet watched.

"I need you to drive us to his house. "

Two other men, each wearing a cut, gently lifted Broan to his feet.

"We got ya, brother." One heavily inked member quietly coaxed him along.

His tag says Happy, but he looks catshit mean , Abel thought , watching as Broan was led outside.

Rat stood by the bar, expectantly. "You coming home ?"

"No, I'm staying with him. Have arrangements been made ?"

He shrugged.

"I'll take care of it." She watched them settle the nearly comatose man in the car. "I gotta do this. He's got nobody! "

Rat sighed. He couldn't imagine losing either of his kids like this, and nodded sympathetically. This had to come first.

"Yea, get it done and let me know before church tomorrow. I'm not sure how safe it's gonna be at the funeral home, so..." he trailed off, looking at Lauren, her eyes brimming. Then he noticed Spider.

"I got a few things for you to take care of too...so step it up, roach boy."

"I don't work for you, fukwad! " he scoffed.

Rats expression changed , with an angry grin.

" Excuse me son, but yea, you sure as hell do. We own your job, so we own your pussy ass. You want to get fuked up, run your punk hole one more time !"

Standing face to face, Spider stepped forward and a strong hand clenched his neck, just underneath his jaw. Rat smiled, as the kid froze , and increased his pressure. He could plainly feel the kids windpipe, down to the texture, and knew he had gained the upper hand. Spider felt like his larynx was being crushed, and began to gasp for air. Feeling like his face was going to pop, Abel raised a hand and weakly grasped Rats arm.

"What ...? You wanna cooperate now ? Huh ?" Rat was beginning to enjoy this, as Spider could only make choking sounds. " You work for me, you learn loyalty, we're good. You act like a little bitch punk, we straighten you out..." he noticed his opponents face begin to turn pinkish purple, and then glared at Lauren. "...got it?" He emphasized the question with a final hard squeeze. Spider gurgled and began to go limp.

"Ok, quit it...I said ENOUGH !" Lauren was panicking. She pushed Rat away, as Spider collapsed.

"What's your fuking problem ? You're being an asshole! " she yelled.

"Hey, I'm not nursing every tenderloin you hook up with. He either deals with us, or he gets the fuk out! And I don't have time to spank his punk ass either. That's your fuking job. " He grabbed a portion of her neck just below her ear, and pinched it , twisting as hard as he could. Lauren didn't make a sound , but he could see her eyes begin to water.

"Now go take baby kakes with you and do what your sposed ta do!"

He pushed her backwards onto Spider, who was just coming out of it.

"Do what he says, its not the time to be an ass hole." Abel felt her grip on his arm. She noticed the grim expression, and tugged him outside.

Inside the house, with Happy and another prospects help, they got the muscular biker into his house, and onto his bed. Abel, his neck and throat still sore , waited as they managed to remove Broans clothes.

"You stay here tonight, got that ?" Happy informed him.

"Yea, sure.." He answered blankly, still wondering how Happy got his name. He sensed weakness in Rat, but his gut instinct was to follow whatever instructions this dude gave him.

"Here." A glock was slapped into his palm. "What...you never saw a gun ?"

Spider grinned. "Yea, but not usually one a these "

Happy smiled back.

"We gotta do some target practice then...Lauren ?" He shouted to the back of the house. "We're outta here !"

As Happy and the others left, Abel walked back into the room. "Check this out!" He held up the glock.

"Oh...yea he likes those a lot ..." was the listless reply. She was remembering how Broan tasted her, and parts of his body that amused her.

"He's got some new ink since he got out.." she mused out loud.

"He was locked up ?"

"Yea...three years in Stockton. He did it for the club..." she smiled at the still form , noticing his chest and shoulders. He's been working the weights again, she thought, and gently stroked his goody trail.

"So, you and him had a...a thing ?" Spider was confused. "I thought it was you and the Rat dude...but we hooked up. ..." he shook his head.

"I know, it's complicated. " she looked longingly at Broan. "It was gonna be us. His twat waffle of a wife finally left...and I really thought we had a chance...but he got locked up, and then Rat..." she stopped . She was thinking of a higher office for Rat, and the status she would acquire with him. The obstacle was his wife, Brooke, and the kids.

" Rat..?" He prodded her.

"Nothing. ...you ask a lot of questions!"

She was rummaging through Beccas clothes for an outfit to drop at the funeral home, when she heard Spider searching in the kitchen , probably for food she thought.

Remembering some years back when she babysat the child, she recalled the first night she and Broan made love in the room he was passed out in.

"Lark " she suddenly smiled out loud .

"What ?"

She turned, startled to see Spider in the door. He looked different in this darker lite, with the pistol stuck down his pocket. The shadows sharply defined his upper body.

"You're gonna shoot a hole in your nutsack carrying like that! And I was remembering what Becca called me when she was little... Lark ! Are you always hungry?" She glanced down at the Sugar Pop box.

"Got everything together ?" He wanted to change the subject.

She held up a black shirt that said

THIS SHIRT IS STUPID

FUK THIS SHIRT

FUK YOU

"My brother has that one " Spider smiled. Then he realized Tommy was the same age as the dead girl.

"You have a brother ? Is he a little shithead like you ? Who else is in your family? You live with mommy or daddy ?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"I live with my mom n dad, and yeah, my little brothers a dikwipe. He's only sixteen, and he knocked up his girlfriend. It was their first fuk too..." he added as an afterthought . " I got a younger sister, she's almost nine, and a pain in the ass "

Lauren felt a small stab of jealousy. " Sweet...I was turning tricks at sixteen. That's when the Clubs head mama kinda helped me...she died later that year, and there was some kinda shake up in the club...and I met Broan !"

"Shake up ? What happened ?"

She found another shirt with a huge kitten face on it , and then folded the FUK YOU shirt , and placed it with the other chosen garments.

"The club president stepped down. He and another member took their families out of the area. Chibbs has been president since then...the club literally saved my life, protected me , and took care of me. Their more family than I've ever known. How bout you? Anyone special?"

His expression changed immediately.

"Megan's my girlfriend. ...or was ...or something..." he removed the magazine and examined it. "Damn, this is full. Are we sposed to be expecting trouble ?" These hollow points are the full damage report ones , he realized.

"And Jennifer? Who's she ? I'm thinking she fuked things up for you two." Lauren felt she had him with that one.

Spider sighed, as he rolled a few of the rounds in the palm of his hand, not wanting to remember, but looked back up at her.

"I guess you could say that, but no, she didn't mean to...she was our baby girl, and died when she was two months old."

Lauren was speechless.

"She had a heart defect, and even after two operations, she couldn't ...couldn't ..." he stumbled. .." couldn't fight off the infection. She was also born two months early..."

Deflating, Lauren shook her head. "Shit, I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"Things went kinda bad for us after that. And then she left for the west coast, to stay with a cousin or something. " he began

reloading the magazine.

"Does she know you're coming ?"

"No, not really. I was planning to see her first, and my back up was going to my Moms place in Gilroy. Megan was so different after we lost the baby...it all just kinda sucked shit...then she left..."

Lauren patted the space next to her.

"You go see her, but let her grieve. Its something she obviously needs to do, and its part of her process. " she hugged him sweetly, and rubbed his back. " Don't become a needy little shit and crowd her...but let her know you're there!"

Spider pulled back. "Go to hell, ok ? I'm good. I just didn't count on being stuck here with no whip."

They quietly checked the master bedroom.

Broan snorted, and rolled over.

"He's out cold, which is what he wants. " she sighed.

"There's a few other things I been wanting to find out about you. Then I got to get to the funeral home."

Broan lay across his bed, silently breathing as Lauren sat next to him.

"He usually snores like some kinda hellion, unless he's really upset..."

She hadn't forgotten his quirks, and small familiarities.


	15. Chapter 15

The early morning light woke him.

Broan Rutherford was confused about... his 16 year old daughter being shot and killed while at some gathering, a party or something. He suddenly felt relief , at just waking up from the dream, or nightmare and walked down the hall.

"Hey, baby...how you doing ?" Lauren was already awake on the sofa.

"What's he doing here ? " he nodded at Spider, snoring against her from the floor.

"Happy wanted him here with me..." she began to see his confusion, and felt a weight of sadness in her heart. ".. in case something else happened..." she followed him into the kitchen.

He readied the coffee maker and paused. "I wasn't dreaming this shit was I...?" More of a statement than question she thought, and gently hugged him from behind. Nothing could answer that easily, and he heaved a sigh.

"Shit...Shit ..." his voice caught.

"I got her clothes together, but they aren't done yet..." the autopsy was in progress, and Chief Hale couldn't say when they were finished.

Broan quickly turned to the sink and vomited . Bile was all that came up, and his eyes watered.

"Jesus, first she's killed for what the fuk, and now some dick juicer is slicing up my kid..." he heaved into the sink.

"He's up..." Spider observed from behind. He wasn't sure what to do, but felt being there was better than not.

Lauren turned to him , eyes brimming. "Bring a joint..."

Broan finished spitting .

"No, I'm good..."

Telford Automotive had not only expanded since Jax and Opie left, but also gained the reputation of exceptionally good work. As word of mouth spread, Consumers Review List , among others picked up rave reviews, and business magazines rated the shop as number one in services and price. The bookings averaged about a five day wait, though many people chose to accept this as car and motorcycle collectors found the shop employees lived and breathed their work, and labeled them shop geeks.

It was easy to shrug off the row of bikes parked along the other building, as few noticed the Sons emblems.

Abel collapsed onto one of the seats in the office.

"Busy?" Brooke smiled up from her keyboard.

"Yea, but it's all good..." he rubbed his eyes. He was weary, sweaty, and grimy.

Mostly grunt work, but what the hell, he thought. The last car needed brake repairs, and after splashing solvent on his work pants, he knew he smelled like a paint can.

"You've been here since six am. Its almost five now...you're off the clock since three !" She knew he was with Broan before then.

"Yea, I'm done..."he tried to stifle a yawn .

The soft rumble of a car came up and stopped. Looking over his shoulder, Brooke seemed puzzled.

"This can't be good" she said. "Go wait in the bay, I'll deal with her." She nodded in that direction.

Some minutes later, as he and Trumpet were clearing up their work area, Laurens voice came over their phones.

"I want you and Spider up here ...NOW "

"She sounds pissed " his coworker seemed unconcerned. Abel glanced at the car , a 1966 Pontiac 2+2, that they did an oil change and lube on that morning. He'd never seen a muscle car like that close up, and also noticed the pretty woman that owned it. She was standing next to a heavyset man with a flat top haircut.

"These are the two mechanics that worked on your car, Ms Fontaine. "

The large large woman demanded justice .

"No pervert leaves dic pics on my lady's phone, and gets off scott free ! He needs be shit canned !"

"Hey, she asked me for my number and I gave it to her! That was last week, when she booked the service appointment! I can't help it if she sends me her split beaver shots ! So I returned the favor ! No charge...you dont seem to be takin care of it..." he sneered.

"We're all about the service, darlin " Abel couldn't resist, remembering this between his Mom n Dad.

As he and Trumpet grinned at each other, Lauren slapped Trumpet in the jaw.

"Shut the hell up !

" I can't tell with their clothes on !"

Abel was startled to hear that from the heavy one, obviously the butch .

Brooke gently closed the door behind them.

"Gimmie your phone !" She barked at the small feminine woman, and passed it to Lauren.

"Ok, guys, drop your pants" Lauren gave each a glare.

"Huh? "

Trumpet smirked back

"Just do what your told."

Brook sat still, concentrating on the computer screen and keyboard.

"Hurry up " the big one barked, as Spider fumbled. His belt buckle clanked onto the concrete floor, and he stood up.

"Well ?" Lauren questioned the big one.

The smaller one stepped up close...

"Its not big like in the picture" and began to alternately stroke and caress each mechanic gently.

"Don't make me nut, I'm gonna bust a nut, don't don't don't..." was all Abel could think...As quickly as that, she stopped and the big one said "This one ! This is him ! Look at the freckles here !" She pointed to the phone then at Trumpets crotch.

It took only a few minutes alone with the larger one ( Trumpet referred to her as Herman) and then they walked out to the Chevy.

"I need a safety meeting" Abel reached in his shirt pocket.

Trumpet grinned . "I got some red road"

"Nope - got my own shit with me...straight from Bloody Run, Pennsylvania" Abel fished out a ragged skoal can.

"I like to grow my own...Its a smoother buzz cause I know what's in it. Whatever Broan had last night stinks like burnt skunk ass."

"I'm not sure what's in it, cause our plant guy says its a hybrid" Trumpet watched Spider get a long hit.

By the time they parked near Gunners, both were calmly baked.

"Dude, I'm starved, they have food here?" Spider was suddenly very thirsty too.

"Just burgers, and fries...and that's only till ten...it's good food."

Gunners was once known as the Jelly Bean lounge, and a meeting place for most of the local clubs near Charming. Rumors were often circulated about the dancers hygiene (or lack of ) and the reputation suffered so badly, the owner sold in desperation.

Venus remembered the first day she walked through the establishment.

"Oh my Stars, is this what pussy smells like ?" She was standing next to a platform with a pole . Tigg laughed at her expression of disgust.

"Yea, that's about right !" He closed his eyes, and sniffed the pole , then ran his tongue up it. Venus slapped his arm.

"Excuse me, but a Gentleman does not lick random poles when he's with his Lady!"

"Sorry!" He pulled back, licking his lips.

Beer Darts were not commonly played at the Tavern, a bar Abel frequented with friends in his hometown. Skeeter Fitz, a friend from up the road talked him into playing it during a bonfire and both boys ended up with numerous puncture wounds. It soon became a common activity at later gatherings, provided the players were drunk enough to play.

After a few games at the dart board , Abel asked Trumpet if he had ever heard of it .

Some minutes later, both young men were squatting opposite each other, a can of beer placed between each ones crotch.

Onlookers began to crowd.

"Who's the blonde one ?"

"Yo, Trumpet, watch your other nut !"

"Is he a prospect for the Sons ?"

"Never saw that dude in here before"

"He's cute !"Trumpet had to close one eye, as he tried to focus on the can between Spiders legs. Squinting, the onlookers did their best to distract him.

"Come on throw it "

"Aim for his nutsack! "

"Lets see how fast !"

"Quit being a dik !"

"Wat the fuk, Trumpet? "

"Miss it cause your an azzwipe !"

Spider sat across from his opponent, his thought processes blurry, or buzzed..he couldn't keep a straight face, and had to bite his lower lip. Even so...

The dart landed just against the base of his beer can, and Trumpet took half the shot and swallowed.

"You moved , roach boy...don't move the ...farking freer. .." his words came out almost fuzzy on his tongue, and then he laughed.

Spider couldn't hold his face together, as the last safety meeting took effect. Quickly taking aim he threw , as hard as he could. His face was all tight.

Trumpets can gushed back at him, then at Spider, as the crowd applauded.

"Jesus what the fuk ?" Trumpet scrambled backwards, trying to stand up, but fell again...


	16. Chapter 16

Tommy held on as his dad turned up the dirt road to home. He was waiting impatiently for the pain meds to kick in, even though his leg and foot seemed fine. It was an embarrassing moment for him that morning, as he was trying to drag branches up the steep bank along route 30, and lost his footing.

Jax watched his son slide and tumble back down into the dry creek bed.

His leg and ankle suffered three hairline fractures.

"Dad, I'm thinking about quitting school."

Remembering when he dropped out himself, Jax glanced towards Tommy.

"We can talk about that tomorrow. Its not gonna happen anyway."

"Dad, I got a kid to take care of. I'm a grown assed man, I need ta do this."

The pain meds emboldened him.

His dad eased the truck into the curves as he thought of his mothers reaction to a similer statement from her own son.

"That's ok, Baby. The club can teach you more about life that that fuking circus you call school. "

It was that evening when Clay had him on a "delivery." Jax wanted more for his boys. His long battles with Abel had paid off, and and now he would fight for his next son.

"You told your mom, right ?" He hadn't heard Tara mention this...

"No...she's got nothing to say about it anyway! I gotta do what I gotta do !"

Tommy never felt this unafraid before.

"How about Zenith ? "

"Why ? Its my choice, what the fuk she have to say about it ?"

Jax pulled up to the front of the house.

Tommy fumbled with the door latch and half fell out of the vehicle.

"An when the hell can we get a grappling rig ? I'm fuking myself up with all the shit n grunt work I fukin do! "

Jax watched his son navigate towards the back steps, on crutches as he wobbled and swayed. "Shut the Hell up and concentrate on walking! "

Tommy made it to the first of the two steps , then fell backward, against his dad. With determination, they made it to the kitchen table.

"Dad, I'm starving, can u get me some food ?"

The dopes hitting him now, Jax thought, setting a box of cocoa crunches in front of him. Then he heard Taras car out front.

"Why are you home ?" He met her outside. Emily jumped into his arms.

"Is Tommy dead ?" The nine year old asked. She couldn't decide if it would be better without him.

"No, he's doped. But that's almost dead !" Tara answered. "How is he ?"

"Feeding his face. What'd you give him, he's turned into a mouthy little shit !"

His wife smirked. "Some oxy...I took the rest of the day off, they got me covered."

They walked into the kitchen and found Tommy sleeping, his face laying sideways in the cereal.

"It took long enough to work !" Jax looked at his son, and pulling the chair out, he lifted him up. "I got em"

Emily watched as her dad carried her brother down the hall.

"Nope , not happening..."

"Mom, it's gonna happen..I already talked to Mrs Brewer..." Thomas felt like he was practically whining to his mother at dinner . "I gotta do this because of my kid!"

"You're a kid yourself, and a sophomore! And your going to graduate. So forget about it...or I'll kick your ass!"

Frustrated with his mother, Thomas turned to Jax.

"Daaaaaaad"

He calmly answered, putting down his beer.

"You have to remember, Tommy, if you do shit BECAUSE of your kid, you'll end up hating it all the time. A MAN and a Father does what he does FOR his kids."

He stabbed another hunk of meatloaf and shoved it in his mouth, still looking at his middle son. "Think about that for awhile...and we will talk. Meantime, you go to school. Or I'll kick your ass too !"

Bright and early the next morning, Opie tromped through their kitchen.

"Hey , Z... " he gently touched her shoulder. "How's our Baby Moms ?"

"I'm good...!" She smiled up at him. Thomas sat next to her, pouring milk into his cereal.

"How you doin, Tommy ? You're not gonna turn into a whiny bitch cause you fell down a hill, are you ?"

"Shut the Hell up " Tommy grumbled back. He turned back to the sketch pad. He and Zenith were experimenting with different styles of graphic illustration, so the one page was divided into several panels. There wasn't any true direction or plot, but they both seemed to focus on exaggerated sexuality, and gore for the moment.

"Why are you so mad ?" Zee put down her pencil. "You're being more than your usual dick head self ..."

She reached out gently touching his shoulder, and he jerked away.

"Lemme finish my cereal! "

She sat back, feeling confused, then concentrated on her drawing.

Opie watched , then turned to the cupboard, and poked around.

"So what's your baby doc say, Zee ?"

" I go back for a sonogram next week. He's got me on some vitamins n shit" Opie looked at the younger woman, and remembered how Donna seemed to glow in the mornings when they were expecting Ellie. He smiled back.

"Yea, a new life ! That's awesome, Babe...n how's the Baby Daddy ?"

"Whatever..." Tommy muttered...

Opie set the peanut butter and marshmallow cream on the table.

"I guess you didn't tell her yet, huh...?"

"Tell me what ?" Zenith looked at Tommy.

"Nevermind... go get your dad, I wanna get goin.."

Glad to get out of the conversation, Tommy headed back to the bedrooms . Once he was out of sight, Opie took the salt shaker and dumped its contents into Tommys cocoa crunches.

"Hey..." Zenith protested, but Opie shook his head.

"He needs this, trust me..."

"He n mom are probably makin out...the doors locked and she said go the Hell away..."Tommy shuffled back to the table.

"What did you wanna tell me ?" Zenith was looking pointedly at him.

"DAMN!" Opie huffed. He sat down next to the young mother. "How long are they gonna be !?"

"Its not like I keep a stopwatch goin when they fuk, Opie. I can hear mom makin all kinds a noise. !" He had a disgusted expression. It didn't help as he watched Opie smear marshmallow fluff and peanut butter on slices of bread. "How can you eat that shit? "

"Same way you eat that shit. .." the foreman nodded to the cereal . His last few words were sorta stuck together after a bite of it, Zenith thought, then remembered the extra ingredient added to the bowl.

They all heard a muffled scream from Tara in the back bedroom, followed by Jaxs' laughter .

"Fet mumb dumm " Opie managed to say through the peanut butter.

"Tell me what ?" Zenith was persistent. "Nothing...I'll tell you later " Tommy was pissed. It seemed that anything he planned or wanted to do for Zenith and the baby was sabotaged by his dad, or Opie, and sometimes, he wondered , both.

"Well, I don't know if your ready for full time, little dude, besides , I'm not sure if it's a good idea to make a position available just cause you wanna quit school...that's gonna make a lot a haters for you..."

"Quit school ? Why the Hell didn't you tell ME ? " Zenith was astonished. The two were planning to look at a few art schools in DC, or up north, and were also considering the community college. She envisioned them together then, but now this suddenly evaporated. She also hated this secret decision.

Tommy was just about to shovel a spoonful into his mouth. "Why do I gotta fuking ask you ? I don't need permission! And , thanks Opie, u dikwipe!" That person shrugged back. May as well learn now , he thought.

Zenith was getting angry. "This affects us, and our future, Tommy. And with the future, comes our kid. What, you want to work and just let go of your drawing and art cause you wanna feel important? I want to go further and not be stuck waiting on tables with Skillet like some of those loser whores we know. Why the fuk can't you tell ?"

"What's goin on ?" Jax came into the kitchen, struggling into a white t shirt.

"Nothing, cept I can't do shit for my kid without you guys fuking it up for me...diklicker !" He shot at Opie. Jax looked at him, then to Ope, who shrugged back.

"You're an asshole ." Zenith snarled back. "Eat your fuking cereal !"

She threw the sketchbook at him and left the table.

Jax sat her chair with some coffee, and as soon as Tommy began to eat, he gagged and suddenly vomited on his dad's lap.

The funeral home was overcrowded, yet almost silent. Abel kept in the background at Laurens request, should Broan need some assistance. Mourners passed his daughter's casket, quietly offering condolences. There was a lot of speculation concerning the suspects, though no thoughts were passed onto the shattered father.

Spider heard a few bits of information, but there was not a lot for him to make any sense of, and he was careful to be inconspicuous to most everyone. That's when Trumpet appeared. He looked uncomfortable, and walked strangely.

"What happened ?" Spider was wondering about his friends lesbian encounter. "Are you ok ?"

"Lets go out front " he whispered.

They both caught Laurens scowl.

Outside, Trumpet groaned.

"So did you do both of em ? What was it like with the Butch one ?"

"It got complicated..."

"What's complicated about taking care of a dik hungry fem lez ?"

A couple of people glared at them, as they entered the home.

"Shut the Hell up, dude !" Trumpet shoved him down the walk. "Yea I got what Bambi needed, but the fat dude wanted something else! And she wanted Bambi to watch..."

Abel was confused. He had heard about threesomes with gay women, and experienced something like it at the Blue Moon. What was so complicated?

"What did u guys do ?"

"She took my cherry. .." Trumpets face turned bright red. "It was kinda ...well, different. ...it felt pretty good "


	17. Chapter 17

She handed Jax a soda, as he crammed the last sandwich in his mouth.

"Don't forget we have the open house with Emilys' teacher tonight.." Tara reminded him. She caught sight of Tommy carrying a shovel towards the other crew members.

Jaxs swallowed with difficulty, and took a few gulps of his drink.

"Oh...what time ?" He asked, watching Tommy set the orange shovel on the ground, then place his hard hat on the handle.

"Six...I think we should just meet there, and I'll bring Em...what's he doing ?"

"Ok...I won't have time to clean up though..." he started to grin. "Just watch...did you put him up to this ?" he asked Opie.

The two men grinned while they looked on.

"Your brother got it first time !" Skeeter Fitz began.

"You do that, we buy you lunch the rest of the week ..." this from Flash.

"...and if you don't, you'll have t buy ours !" Ryan goaded.

"An then we'll beat your ass ! " finished Skeeter.

Tommy felt not only cornered, but irritated with the challenge from his brother, absent, but still heard through the other crew members.

Fuk em all, he decided, this is a piece a cake. He stomped the plastic end of the orange shovel as hard as he could.

Tara watched the helmet arc high, spinning end over end, as Tommy tried to center himself under it. Was he going to catch it ? she wondered, and a split second later, the hard hat bounced off of her son's head, with a resounding smack.

Tommy felt a quick pain, and laughter erupted from around him.

"How many times did Abel try that ?" Opie asked.

"A lot...but he got it towards the end...I think..." her husband snickered

Bobby handed another brimming shot glass to Spider, and watched him toss it down.

"The first job is always the worst" he calmly said, as Abel held the empty container up. Booter slid the bottle down towards him.

"You get used to it...n we got your back...ya did good , kid !"

Bobby stood up with difficulty from the bar-stool, his arthritic knees protesting through the whiskey. "Keep an eye on him..." he instructed Booter, and turning to Nert, " Go find Tina and Heather, those two will help him through it...lets get em to a room !"

"I'm on it !" Nert replied, and was gone.

Bobby was also thinking about the possibilities of the kid being a prospect. Spider not only showed strength, but trustworthiness towards the club, that even Mother Mucca noticed. It was unfortunate the victims demise came about as it did, but Broan insisted , since it was retaliation (or the beginnings of ) for the death of his daughter.

Abel woke up, and was overwhelmed with nausea. He was dimly aware of the two women ( croweaters...isn't that what Booter called them...?) that sandwiched him, so it wasn't easy to make his way towards the bathroom. Stomach lurching, he stumbled into the shower stall and vomited.

Tina looked towards the sound, and nudged Heather, who only managed to moan. Exasperated, she crept into the bathroom.

"Hey, kid...you ok ?"

Abel managed to look up at her. " No..." was all he could muster, before his insides heaved upwards. He had been hungover before , back home, but never as bad as this.

Heather appeared with her bong, and passed it to him.

"Here take a few hits of this." She said sympathetically.

"It'll get rid of the heaves..." Tina added.

He accepted it gratefully, and a few moments later, the churning in his gut was gone. The pounding in his head was still there, but not as noticeable.

"Thanks..." he handed it back to Heather. Then he realized there were two beautiful nude women above him, and he was slick with his own puke.

"Well, I think we need to help this man get cleaned up, huh ?" Tina wrenched the shower handle.

"Aaaahhh! " Abel slipped trying to avoid the blast of cold water and before he knew it, both girls had him steadfastly as the temperature rose.

"Looks like he's getting warm !" He heard, his eyes closed. Hands

Slippery with soap, began to roam over his torso, and downwards.

"Yo Spider. ..."

"Hey, kid, you feelin better ?"

"Heya doc, wassup ?"

"You get enough last night ?"

"Hey Spider , how's it going ?"

Confused with the sudden attention, Abel walked outside into blinding sunlight. His headache was almost gone, but the brightness drilled pain back into him. It must have been almost noon, and he was supposed to clock in at the shop at ten...

Broan was in the office with a customer as he clocked in on Brooks' computer.

"You feeling better ?" She asked .

"Yea...sorry bout bein late though..." he tried to whisper back. Broan nodded at him . "Guess I'm gonna get burned. ..." he thought.

In Church, Bobby shared some details with Rat.

"Turns out the shooter was just some random gang turf dispute. KSX was covering the place, but they got set up. Broans kid was just in the way, the beef was with her date. His body surfaced this morning. ...well , parts of it."

"Did we get the rollback cleaned? "

"Yea, there's not a trace left. Spider hit em pretty hard too .." He remembered the kids only words, as the heavy vehicle drifted sideways on the curved mountain road.

"What the fuk are these fuktards doin?"

He was trying to avoid two crotch rockets that were parked across the pavement, and over corrected. The rollback slid on the gravel median, and neatly flattened the rice burner on the left, along with its owner who couldn't get out of the way fast enough.

Abel watched the body spin onto the pavement, a helmet bouncing behind it.

The whole thing detoured the delivery to the Blue Moon. Broan recognized the other rice burner that passed them and the chase was short lived. By the time Spider caught up with him, and Booter, the guys fate had been decided.

" Give us a hand, dude..." Booter had a weird grin, as he dug around the tool case. "Yea...we need this !" He held up a chain saw.

Abel hesitated, then opened the door. The fact this dude killed a kid, who had nothing to do with the dispute...well, yea, he thought, this needs to happen. He thought of his own little girl, and knew in his heart he would want to do the same thing. Booter yanked the cord a few times, then it sputtered to life and he gunned it, walking back towards Broan. "Come on, hold his head...!" He nodded to Spider, who noted the saw. That's a fourteen inch bar, he thought blankly, as he grabbed the victims head by the ears.

Booter handed the saw to a Broan.

"Sorry dude...I wasn't thinking"

The the motor roared as Broan, with a satisfied smile on his face, buried the end of the bar in the guys mouth. Blood, bits of flesh, and teeth began to spray everyone...

Abel followed his boss into a meeting room.

The others sat around a long table, which looked to have something carved or sculpted deeply into the wood. A haze of smoke, which he recognized, mingled with the smell of beer and liquor. Rat was positioned at the head, Bobby on his right, with Nert and some other men . Broan sat opposite. Spider was checking out some of the name tags, two of which read Sergeant at Arms. Those dudes look kinda crazy, he was thinking, when Rat nodded at him.

"Hey..."

Spider felt uncomfortable, but responded back with "sup ?"

"That was some crazy driving you did with the rollback. It solved two of our problems. " He looked steadily at the kid. "From now on, when there's some deliveries, your behind the wheel."

Spider wasn't sure where he stood with Rat, and still had a major beef with the bruise that was left on Laurens cheek.

"Uh...Sure...thanks...but what about when I'm working on stuff in the garage ? "

"Don't sweat that, whatever's in progress, it'll get finished " Broan spoke up.

"Yea, we'll keep shit covered." Rat leaned forward slightly, and pushed an envelope in Spiders direction. "Here, you earned this"

Others nodded and made noises of agreement.

"Thanks! " Spider picked it up, while trying to figure out the image carved into the tabletop. He recognized the reaper, along with a scythe. Tommy would do something like that, he thought.

Booter was behind him, as they walked out.

"Good work, man. Hey, I had some a the guys wondering, you ever do any boxing or something ?"

Abel was looking into his packet. There were ten one hundred dollar bills! " Damn !"

Booter slapped him happily on the shoulder. "Sweet, huh ? So, you ever fight in the ring ?"

Abel was chasing a thousand different thoughts. This would help him finish his junk ride and get him to see Megan quicker. Or should he go see his mom ?

"Yea I'm good, but I haven't done a lot in boxing. I hold my own though" He recalled being with Tommy outside with boxing gloves when they were younger. As they grew older, gloves were forgotten. It settled things quicker that way...his cell phone chimed.

Booter watched as Spider left the clubhouse, phone pressed to one ear, and a hand over his other.

"Are you sure ?" He looked back to Broan.

"Yep...you think u can handle him ?"

A wiry looking guy named Mark Skidmore had seen Spider earlier. He'd been labeled a hang around by most of the guys for a few months, and now he was hoping to prospect for the Sons if he could hold his own in the ring. Tonight was gonna be his chance.

"Yea, I'm good. Whenever you're ready!"

He'd been out of jail for a few months on some stupid drug charge and this seemed his only home now.

Nert didn't like the hang around. One of the croweaters wondered if he kept himself clean, so he decided on a more appropriate name.

"He's yours Skidmark...remember, I wanna see blood...a lot !"

The would-be prospect scoffed.

"What the fuk ever, lets do it..."

Outside, Abel was sitting on the Chevy, in disbelief. "Mom...? OUR mom, Tara ? Are you sure ? Cause if you're lying, I'm gonna beat the fuk outta you !"

"What the Hell, dude, I'm sure ! There's a few for assault, and theft...and some other shit I don't even know what it means." Tommy was trying to digest the info on the screen when Emily interrupted him, with "Mom says burn the trash...NOW !"

So now he sat alone in front of the burn barrel holding the laptop, and his first conversation with Abel since he'd left. "Who's Gemma Teller ? And some guy named John Teller? You wouldn't believe the charges on Dad and that dude...!"

"Where'd you find out how to look that shit up, anyway ? Are you telling anyone else what you found ?"

"Hell no, I asked my Political Science teacher."

"Mr Morton ? Did he ask why ?"

Tommy laughed..."I said I wanted to look up Skeeters' record. He looked at me like ...wat the fuk ? " he paused. "Are you ok ? Who's sending me the porno ? Who are the hos ?"

Caught off guard by the first question, he couldn't think, then..."yea, I'm good. My cars Crap right now, but I'm finished building my bike. And fuk you, those were sent by one of the hookers I ended up with when I broke down in Nevada. Ya know what's really messed up is how you're home finding out Shit, and I'm here living it! "

He noticed Booter and Nert coming towards him. "I gotta go dude."

Tommys phone went blank, As he sat staring at the laptop. The site, California State Judicial case search couldn't be clearer, as he scrolled through the list under a name of TELLER,JACKSON, N. , one after the other. Each case, beginning with a long numerical ID ended with the words "closed", or even more confusing the phrase "closed/inactive"...He counted at least two dozen, and before his Dads name, was TELLER, GEMMA, with even more cases. And who the Hell was TELLER , JOHN, N. ? He wondered...


	18. Chapter 18

Trumpet nudged his coworker. "Check out the dude over there ..."

They had been replacing a motor in one of Stillwells Landscape trucks. Abel could never figure out why their vehicles were always so beat up. He looked across the lot. The guy was huge, and covered with ink, even his face.

"Who's that ?" He'd never seen that one.

"Bunyan...that's one dude you don't wanna fuk with either. I heard he yanked some guys guts right outta his azz."

Broan had wandered by to check their progress, startling them.

"He just got out today. How close are you guys to wrapping this up ?"

"I'm almost ready to charge the ac, and some minor shit. ..." Spider wanted to work on his bike, and his car, which had been sitting in the impound lot.

"You guys can stop by the clubhouse after work, they're welcoming him back. There's gonna be some action in the ring later." He grabbed Spider by the shoulder with a grin...you bout done with that ?" He nodded to Spiders bike.

"Yea, it's road worthy, but I gotta get tags for it. So I need t get my car

goin.."

Broan looked the bike over.

"We can cover that...Rat might need you for a job or two..." Tags , illegal or not, were easily acquired thru the club. He was wondering how long this kid would last in the ring. Since he discovered Laurens attachment to him, the idea seemed oddly satisfying.

Lauren returned with lunches for Broan and Spider later that day, hoping their hangovers had subsided.

"How things goin ?" she smiled at the manager, looking over his shoulder.

Broan accepted the bag, and quickly gulped the drink. "I'm good. Tell him to clock out. He can eat in the clubhouse, I think Rat has a few questions for him." She noticed a different tone in his voice, it wasn't anger, but she felt chilled when she looked in his eyes.

"You gonna be ok ? " she reached up and stroked the stubble on his neck, finding that small ticklish spot. He jerked back slightly, and tried not to smile. Good, she thought, I'll get him in bed tonight ...

"Go take that shit to your kid..." he suggested, " We can go for a ride later. You still got a drop to make?"

"Yea...I'd like that...just clean up a little bit, huh ?"

"I thought u liked a rough ride." he suddenly leered.

"I gotta feed my kid " she moved away from him, as he grabbed her ass, but missed. At least he's not completely overwhelmed with his grief she said to herself.

Walking down the row of lifts, she spotted Spiders familiar scuffed boots, and gently kicked one.

"Hey...!"

The clubhouse was crowded as Spider recognized others. Surrounded by members at the bar was Bunyan, and Rat, who was holding a fifth of bourbon.

"To a returning Son...!" He called out, honoring the scarred man next to him.

"...and may he spill more blood! "

The others echoed his sentiment, lifting their drinks, and slapping him on the shoulders. Tina and her friend Heather struggled to get closer, along with a few of the other croweaters, who made sure they were dressed for the occasion.

Damn, he's gonna have plenty tonight, Abel thought to himself enviously, as the ugly fuk turned, seeing the girls.

He watched Bunyans face break into a wide grin, with a few gold capped teeth.

"Time to get caught up! " Booter yelled, each arm around a croweater.

Tina found herself engulfed with a huge arm, and felt herself being lifted onto the ex cons shoulder. "Yep, I'm ready " he bellowed, and Heather found herself wrapped inside his other arm.

The other members watched and laughed as the three disappeared through the hall to a room.

"Damn, he's gonna be whipped tomorrow! " Trumpet shook his head.

Spider remembered the foursome with them and another croweater after that delivery.

Raucous laughter from the pool table distracted them momentarily, and Spider noticed a gallery of pictures on the wall nearby.

"Who are they ?"

Lauren grinned. "I suppose I'd call it our mugshot collection. Members and club officers. Quite a history, back to the founders. Are you coming back to the house tonight, or have croweaters here?"

Spider looked thoughtful, and wondered what Megan was doing. Guilt tiptoed through his heart, then disappeared. At least he was vaguely aware of what croweaters were now.

"I'm not sure..." he said. "Is Broan gonna be there ?" If there was something going on between them, he wanted to stay clear. Disappointing though, as the sex between them was the best he'd ever experienced.

She shrugged, and then looked softly back. "Why ?"

"Nothin..." he took a swallow of beer, and then caught a familiar pair of eyes looking at him...from the gallery...

Abel waited patiently and Lauren finally left. Now he stared at a mug shot of his father, who looked to be his own age when this was taken. He could have been looking at his own reflection, except his hair was cropped close on the sides.

His Dad, a defiant set to his jaw, held a plaque that read " Charming Police Department" and below that "Jackson Teller" with an inmate I D number. His deja vu moments with Lauren in her car a few weeks ago now seemed to make sense. His memories were all true, from so long ago. But the woman...the one who picked him up so many times...and a cabin...he seemed to remember a cabin...

Then he found Opie, who looked almost unrecognizable. His hair was much shorter, as was his beard, and he looked almost apologetic...

Jax warmed his hands close to the burn barrel , as Opie watched Tommy stack firewood next to the basement door. Dinner was much quieter this year, since his brothers' departure.

"What's goin on with him ?" Opie wondered aloud.

"He's growing out of the idiot stage..." Jax watched his youngest son with a mixture of affection and irritation. "Hey !" He yelled across the yard, "...you better hope that won't crush my foot if that pile you're working on falls...do it right !"

"What the fuk, Dad, it's good. Why you on my case all the time ?"

Tommy hadn't really bothered with neatness, with all the other shit he ended up taking care of , now that Abel was gone. Then there was the prospect of fatherhood, and Zenith, whose mood swings became more frequent as her pregnancy advanced.

"Quit whining like a six year old and step it up Tommy. Don't make me kick your baby daddy ass cause you don't wanna do your job !"

With that said, Jax watched his son pull the pile apart.

"He's still an asshole sometimes. .."

"We all were " Opie laughed quietly, as images from their adolescence in Charming flashed through his mind. "We had a lot of other shit goin on though, and we were high or drunk most of that time. Tommys gonna be ok, Jax. You were right to come back east with us."

His friend sighed, watching sparks float above him. "We haven't heard from Abel. Tara's found out he never made it to Wendys' place. Megan hasn't heard from him either."

"Tommy probably knows. I managed to see who he was texting last week, and I think it was him...or porn..."


	19. Chapter 19

Nert held up the folded piece of paper, funneling a mixture of speed and coke into the squeeze bottle.

" Who's gonna get lucky tonight? " Heather asked, watching.

Nert was probably the ugliest son she had met, but his prowess in bed made up for it. She was still feeling weak and shaky from their session a few minutes earlier.

" I think it's gonna be the kid out there with Skidmark..." He grinned back, not mentioning the 2200.00 cash he had riding on Spider. It was a last minute bet with Booter and he wanted to help things along.

Abel sat in his corner, blood trickling from above his right eye. He still felt confident, mostly because his opponent was winded already , and this was the forth round coming up. While Skidmark managed to land a few hard blows to his gut, Abel noticed he was beginning to tire , and lower his guard.

" These gloves are a pain," he thought, remembering the ground and pound method he enjoyed using against his younger brother.

"Here , take a slug, but don't chug it.."

Someone handed him a water bottle...

Lauren was perched on the picnic table, straining to hear the conversation Rat was having with two unfamiliar men. Half heartedly paying attention to Spiders sudden surge of energy, and Skidmarks challenge by tossing off his gloves, she only caught a few words here and there.

Abel paused, suddenly understanding.

" That's what you want? " He pulled off his gloves.

" Yea, let's wrap this up, ya little bitch ..." Skidmark taunted him. Both contenders stared at each other, bare fists clenched and poised. Spider fired with his right, landing square in his opponents mouth, and watched a tooth fly past , in a spray of bloody saliva.

Stunned, Skidmark began to wobble, and Abel let go with his left, splitting the skin on his knuckle, slinging blood everywhere. His advasery crumbled to the ground, as Booter rushed inside the ring.

Lauren began to panic when she saw blood, and pushed through the crowd, which stank of beer , pot, and sweat. Finally getting to the ring, she was shaken by Spiders injuries.

Abel, drunk with victory, grinned stupidly back at her. His ears pounded so loudly, he could hear almost nothing else, and his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest.

" God damnit, who's idea was this?" She was far beyond feeling territorial, she wanted to kill whoever was behind this.

" I asked if he was up for it, and he said yeah...what's the problem?" Broan startled her from behind.

Booter was half dragging Spider to the stool, blood oozing from his forehead.

A young man, probably seventeen or so, leaned slightly against the aircrafts window, snoring softly, still wearing his filthy neon work shirt.

Tommy was surprised how easily this whole plan fell into place. His main obstacle was pilfering the credit card from his Dad's wallet. It was easy enough, since Jax usually showered before dinner. The flight was a pure chance of luck, so the next challenge was transportation to the airport. He thought about taking one of those tuber cabs, but suddenly remembered his dad's older work truck, recently replaced with a newer one. It still had tags, but was parked in a sorta forgotten place...no one would miss it, right? The closest airport he could find was Sacramento...googling directions to Charming from there was about seventy five miles...did Uber cars go that far? Then he had to make his way to Telford Automotive- his brother let that slip sometime ago...

The flight was scheduled for departure at 5 am, which meant he needed to be at the ticket counter two hours before. Tommy confirmed the reservation, and completed the purchase with his dad's visa. He was looking at Google maps to see exactly where Baltimore Washington International Airport was located when Tara startled him.

"Did your father talk to you about Dr Rylands bills ?" She stood in the doorway, vaguely wondering why he wasn't hunched over his sketch pad.

"Yea..." he responded, sullenly. Jax had tossed a few invoices at him earlier. His paycheck, small as it was, suddenly evaporated when he looked at the past due amounts, so now there seemed nothing left for even a burger at Skillet's.

"Is this what I got to look forward to now? Paying this an paying that...an nothing but shit for me ? "

Jax had no easy answer for him earlier that day.

"Yea it's gonna really suck, cause your young, and not prepared. This is how it works right now Tommy. And you're gonna have to suck it up and keep putting one foot in front of the other, till your kid is here... we'll help in some ways, but this is what you do for your family.

You'll figure it out..." he gave his youngest son a couple pats on the shoulder.

The TRAIL was probably the quickest way to town, he decided. Remembering when Abel, Skeeter Fitz, and some other friends of his brother cleared its path through the woods, Tommy quietly pushed the ATV away from the house. The main part of it snaked along the right of way under transmission towers , down to an old slate quarry, used as a swimming hole. Random "exits" led to his dad's garage and Opies tree service, or ended at their school, and the co-op food store.

I'll park it at Dad's, he'll figure I went to Zenith's place , he planned. By the time anyone figured out exactly what was going on, he'd be in California.

Standing close to one of the towers he and Abel covered with graffiti, he looked back to his parents bedroom windows, glowing with a gentle blue light. Mom n Dad had given in to falling asleep while watching something again.

Tommy hopped on the cat and began his journey, small branches whipping against him as he raced towards the boroughs center...


	20. Chapter 20

Saturday mornings were now calm at the Teller house. Emily discovered a new sense of peace since Tommy was away more, and she enjoyed the quiet . Tara was grateful too. She loved her son's, but had to admit the prospect of an almost empty nest appealed to her. Early morning skirmishes between two or sometimes three of the kids robbed her of what little down time she could find on her days off. Tommy had texted her last night that he was at Zenith's , so here she sat, sipping some coffee, while her youngest watched her cartoons. Then her phone beeped.

JAX - I need my visa

The landing jostled Tommy awake.

" Hey there, sleepy eyes..."

He focused on the flight attendant, a pretty redhead. " That was quick " he managed thru a yawn.

" This your first flight, Sweetie? " Her name tag said Bernice. She looked a little older than his mom.

" Yea, I gotta meet my brother...it's a family emergency..." Tommy suddenly realized he hadn't changed from work, and his face began to turn red. Another younger attendant appeared, and seemed to be studying him. " Where can I get a taxi or a ride here ?"

Jax stood at the counter as Skillet swiped his company visa. Saturdays we're usually spent helping Opie with side jobs here and there. Sometimes he remembered the rolls of cash he carried when they all lived in Charming, and now it seemed he only carried plastic. He didn't like using company credit for lunch and other personal stuff, and was frustrated when Tara borrowed it without telling him.

" How's the boys ?" Skillet handed him the receipt. While she seemed disapproving of almost anything they did, she loved them like her own. Zenith's pregnancy intensified her interest tho.

" Good...has Tommy been in yet ? " His phone interrupted them.

" Ain't seen the boy all morning, I spect he's with his baby mama."

The text was from Tara

TARA - GAVE IT T U THURSDAY

Skillet wondered as Jax suddenly looked confused.

Tommy had never been further than Pennsylvania, so it took awhile to locate transportation.

The ride was almost an hour or more, when a large sign which read

WELCOME TO CHARMING

"HEY! Drop me off at a place called Telford Automotive.!"

The driver spoke little English, but seemed to understand.

Moments after paying his almost $209.00 fare, there he stood.

A line of Harley Davidson bikes, each one unique it's own way. Across from them was what looked to be an office door, next to two bays, which were closed, a picnic table, and a roped off boxing ring. To his left were four more bays, and past that sat a cluster of junkyard bikes and cars.

The place looked deserted.

Inside the clubhouse, Tina was beginning to wake up. Last night was pretty intense, and she remembered Spiders victory, and the activities that followed.

From Church, Rat noticed a kid with a backpack studying the mugshots.

"Who the fuk is that ?"

Booter shrugged

"Probably a customers kid waiting ..."

The VP had enough on his plate already, with the upcoming meet at the Blue Moon.

"Get him the hell outta here. This ain't a daycare...!"

"I'm on it !" Booter grinned.

Across the lot, a bruised and swollen Abel was surrounded by new admirers when Trumpet noticed something over his shoulder.

"Who's Booter got? Looks like another scrapper!"

It took a half second for Abel to recognize Tommy struggling with the stronger biker, and before Booter knew it, he was on the ground.

"Dude, you don't fuk with my family. You mess him up and I'll fuking kill you !"

Booter raised his arms. " Chill out, bro...chill out!"

Rat and Bobby appeared, as the two stood up.

Tommy was still a bit shaky, as he looked at his brother, while Bobby stared , a smile beginning to grow on his face.

"Take this punk and sit his ass in the office!" Rat ordered Booter, as he grabbed Tommy by the neck. Abel stepped in between them.

"Let go , I got this..!" His expression reminded Rat of someone nameless .

Bobby interrupted. " I think you already know him son..." He was grinning at both boys.

" That's Opies company...right?"

Tommy paused, giving his brother a questioning glance. Abel gave in, with a sigh, and nodded back.

"Yea...he's my boss...he's a dick too!"

Rat was confused untill he heard Opies name.

"Jax...is your dad?"

Abel felt like he wanted to kick his brothers ass ...

"Why the hell are you out here?" Tommy hadn't seen him this pissed off before. " I can't do shit without you getting into it ...does dad know where you are ? " He punched him in the shoulder, pushing him backwards.

Bobby watched in amusement. Over the years he wondered what direction Jax and Opie went, and how the boys grew up. Apparently the brothers had a typical love / hate relationship, and then he thought of their Mom.

Tommy stood his ground, but floundered for the answer.

"How'd you get here anyway?" Bobby interrupted .

" Took a truck from Opies shop, n got a flight out here...n got a cab that smelled like puke ..."

" N where'd you get the money, douche rag?"

" I ...uh... borrowed dad's visa..."

"Lil bro, I don't think your dad's gonna be as pissed that you're out here, as much as you stealing from him..." Bobby spoke up. Both boys knew this to be true, and wondered just how well this old dude knew their parents.

Rat had more important things to deal with, so he walked away. All he worried with over this artillery sale had been eclipsed by the possibility of his former Club President returning. Rat had worked very hard to rise amongst the ranks, but now he felt his authority threatened.


	21. Chapter 21

Tulip poplar trees can be majestic, untill they reach heights of seventy some feet. The taller they got, the more they were prone to dropping limbs on houses , or, in this job, the property owners vehicles.

The limbs were being chipped as Jax arrived.

"Change your mind , or did it crap out again ?" Opie grinned, noticing his newer truck.

"What?"

"You got the new Dodge..."

Jax didn't understand. " Yea..."

" I didn't see the 02, I thought u were using it.."

" No, why?"

" Someone has it, cause it wasn't there when we left..." Opie was thinking of an employee they had fired a week or so ago...

" We still got gps on it?"

" I got this..." Opie was texting Donna back at the garage.

Jax was gearing up. There was something about climbing that gave him an adrenaline rush, and he felt impatient, when a response came back .

Opie looked confused...

"It's located at...BWI...what the hell ?"

The first thing Tommy noticed was the landscape. Nothing but brown, gray, and maybe some green. But mostly brown, and dried out from the heat and lack of rain he thought. It was hot out too, but a different kind of hot. On jobs back home , he'd be sweating his ass off, but out here, he discovered he needed a bottle of water to keep the dryness out of his mouth..even his shirt stayed dry. Plus it seemed flat everywhere, between small clusters of mountains. It seemed amazing how clear it was too...no haze at all. Glancing at his brother behind the wheel, he turned the volume up on his earbuds.

Abel was pissed... A few quick texts between him and his dad , which began with WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER, turned into a conversation between his dad, and that dude, Bobby, and then orders for Spider to take his little brother out of Charming.

Immediately.

Abel looked in the mirror, as Booter kept pace with the blue Chevy, while they headed towards Nero and Wendy Padilla's ranch, somewhere south of Gilroy.

" I still got my job here, right ?" He had worriedly asked Bobby before leaving. It wasn't so much the job, as it was his newfound status amongst some of the club members. Broan had previously praised his aptitude as a reliable mechanic, and after that bout in the ring the night before, others were aware of who he was.

There was his bike too, which was finished, and road worthy. Not to mention the crow eaters available anytime...and redroad...shit, he thought, Lauren...not sure what to think about her sometimes, he thought, but there was a bond between them. And the sex...fuk, he thought, and glared over at Tommy.

Back home, the Jax was having trouble with the reality of both his sons, right back in the grips of Charming, and the club. The first priority was to get them safe, and the logical place was with Nero and Wendy. Then he made flight arrangements, first just one ticket, but then, under Opies insisting, two reservations.

Then, he had to tell Tara...

Bored with his music, Tommy scrolled through his videos.

"Who's sending me this ?"

Tommy thrust it at his brothers face.

Abel could only glance at the images, as he recognized Tina, Heather, and some other crow eaters nude bodies. There were a few flashes of himself, but whoever took this made sure the females activities took precedence.

"Your real into the muff munchers, huh?" Tommy leered with a grin.

"Get it outta my face, dude, I'm tryna drive..I don't know who took it, or sent it, but whoever did knows your my brother. And no, I'm not with some ho every night...is that why you ran away?"

" I didn't run away " he replied, almost petulantly , suddenly feeling like he was 12 years old.

" Well I sure as shit didn't ask your stupid ass out here. And you really fuked my shit up. What the hell do you want ? I'm stuck babysitting your bitch ass!"

" I don't have a fuking life back there that's why!

I don't have any money, I'm stuck in a shit job, I don't have time to deal with my drawings, Dad's on my neck all fuking day and night, and Zenith talks about the baby and don't give a shit about me!" Tommy yelled back , finally able to vent his anger and frustrations. " You ditch everyone, nobody gives a shit, you go wherever the fuk you want, and I get this shit like it's right in my face, dude...what the fuk?" He spit at Abel.

Booter watched from his bike several car lengths behind , as the Chevy began to wobble then weave across the highway to the median , and stop. As he pulled behind it, both boys tumbled out the passenger side , punching, and grappling. Thinking how these two would work inside the ring, he stood by and watched, with amusement.

Booter leaned against his bike, lit what was left of his joint, and watched the brothers struggle on the ground. It wasn't as dramatic as Spiders stand off against Skidmark , but it was sure as hell funnier...it even had dialogue!

Abel finally gained the upper hand, but his brother managed to grab his face. It was a challenge, especially when Abel had him pinned.

Pushing his arm away, Abel tried to land a few punches.

" You always fuk something up for me ..." He swung, as Tommy managed to block them.

" This isn't about you, micro brain, get the hell off me!" he grabbed his brothers face again, trying to gouge an eye. Abel grabbed his arm and began twisting it with one hand, and swung again with his right.

" And don't call me micro brain, you fuking little piece of shit! " Tommy always dug in with that, and he hated him even more...but suddenly Tommy relaxed, staring beyond him. Letting go of his brothers arm, he turned to see Booter patiently watching.

" So...are y'all done ? That's all ? "

Spider stood up. He noticed blood coming out of Tommy's nose, and a rip in his shirt.

" Sorry... sometimes he needs his ass beat..!"

He wiped something out of his eye, and saw blood all over his sleeve. Tommy managed to rip open the cut above his eye.

" Come on lil bro, get up , we gotta get goin.."

He extended his arm, and Tommy stood up, brushing himself off, feeling suddenly emberressed. Oddly, their anger was gone.

" You guys crack me the fuk up...this always happen?" Booter grinned mounting his bike. He didn't have siblings. " Let's go "

" Hey , I wanna stop somewhere n get something, I'm fukin starved "

" Yea , I guess. When's the last time you ate, anyway?"

They got back in the car. Tommy looked at his brothers injury. " What happened to your eye anyway? Who kicked your ass?"

" Some dude I beat the shit out of in the ring a few days ago...you missed a ass whooping !" He grinned back.


	22. Chapter 22

Marie hated shift change . Tills needed to be counted, along with what the drop safe held and tallied with the register totals. When her relief was late for the next shift, she couldn't leave untill the shift report was done, which is exactly what was going on now.

Since it was slow, she was completing the first till when two helmeted figures entered nervously. The second one pointed a gun right up to her nose.

" Gimme the money...hurry up, bitch, or I'll give you an extra hole, come on!" The other helmet swept the store, checking for other people, then noticed a blue Chevy pull up to the pumps, followed by a motorcycle. He recognized the riders patch and reaper.

" We got company, get our shit n let's go!"

Marie hurried, digging the cash out of the drawer, and the drop safe. That's a Smith and Wesson, she noticed out of habit. Looks like a shield...a 9 mm...where the hell they get their shit?

The helmet smacked her with it...

Abel swiped the card, and waited for the pump

Screen to prompt him, while Tommy went inside. Before he began fueling, his brother sprinted back, bumping into him.

"Where's Booter? There's two dudes in there robbing the place...one just clocked the girl behind the counter!"

Booter had disappeared by the dumpster, to piss, and get a few hits off his stash.

" Wait here...!" Abel ducked under the windows behind the counter, noticing to rice burners parked out of the security cams view. One looked very familiar, and he remembered the trip when he drifted into his friends on the mountain side.

Abel frantically dug thru the glove compartment. Lauren musta took the Glock he thought, then noticed a used container of motor oil on the floor. He didn't need to explain anything to Tommy, as he tossed it to him.

" Where the hell are you going?" He half whispered or growled.

" Just fuk their rides up...well hurry up, ass breath!"

Tommy drooled the contents over break rotors and pads , as he watched his brother scale the rear corner of the building.

Finished with the oil, he ditched behind the Chevy, keeping his eyes open.

Everything seemed to happen at once as the first helmet came out the door, sweeping the lot , nervously, and the second one followed. When something caught the first ones attention, he fired, and Abel dropped right on top of him. Before Tommy knew it, both helmets ran, jumped on there bikes, and took off, as he and his brother ran to Booter , who , while he was on the ground, blood streaming out of his leg, was very conscious, and pissed off.

"What the hell are you stupid fuks doing ?!" Then he noticed the gun Tommy grabbed .

"That one of theirs?" He winced with pain.

The clerk, Maria, was walking quickly , as she talked to 911 on her cell.

" Are you guys ok? Those fukers have hit us three times this month...oh my God, you got hit?"

"I'm good, I don't need shit...cept to get the hell back on the road. You know those piss ants?"

" Some of those trash guys.." Maria answered, suddenly recognizing Booter. " You come with me I got some clean stuff you can tie that with..." She tugged Tommy by the arm.

"Whoever they are, they ain't getting far..." Tommy muttered. Booter shook his head with a grin. "There's a pint in my saddle bag..go get it..." He barked at Spider.

" Glad they got my bad leg! " He grinned between swallows , while they helped him to his bike.

Within minutes, the Chevy was trailing the Harley. Booter turned into a dirt road, which , to Tommy, seemed to lead nowhere.

"Almost there..." Abel kept an eye on the biker leading them, noting the bandage color had gone from sorta bloody to a completely bloody.

Tommy didn't understand his reluctance to get medical help.

Still wondering at the bikers insistence to move on, they passed some livestock in what seemed to be almost barren pastures, save for the hay bales here and there, and presently the house.

Wendy couldn't wait inside, and sat impatiently on the porch, untill the bike and blue Chevy came into view.

" They're here! Oh my God BOTH boys...! "

Her tears began to flow, as they pulled up and stopped.

Tommy starred at the beautiful woman, as the term cougar flashed inside his brain.

"Holy fuk, that's your Mom?" This woman was definitely a MILF ...

" Bro, shut the hell up, she probably changed your full of shit drawers too.."

Tommy was unfazed . " I don't care, she's fukin HOT!"


End file.
